L'avent chez les pirate de Barbe Blanche
by Kather
Summary: Décembre est là et Noël avec lui... Comment les pirates de Barbe Blanche vivent-ils l'attente jusqu'au 25 ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ~

J'annonce le disclaimer et je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

 _Disclaimer : Sans surprise, tout est à Oda. Sauf ma p'tite Kaori._

* * *

Une ambiance festive régnait sur le Moby Dick. Pirates et infimières accrochaient boules et guirlandes, chantaient des cantiques et s'empiffraient joyeusement de chocolat arrosés de sake. Kaori goba le dernier chocolat de son calendrier (la tradition chez les pirates de Barbe Blanche n'était pas de manger un chocolat, mais un calendrier par jour) tout en parant le gigantesque sapin qui envahissait le pont d'une guirlande rouge. L'arbre disparaissait sous les décorations. Marco ajouta la touche finale en ornant le sommet d'une étoile sous les acclamations de l'équipage.

En ce premier décembre, on préparait Noël.

* * *

Woilà !

Comme vous le savez, nous sommes le 1er décembre, Noël arrive, et pour fêter ça, voici un aperçu, jour par jour, de l'Avent chez les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Comme c'est Noël, on sera au pays des Bisounours et tout le monde il sera beau et gentil, tout le monde il sera en vie et Barbe Noire portera un tutu pour distribuer des cookies aux montres marins.

Plus sérieusement, si ce premier texte est un drabble, ça va vite me frustrer de devoir me limiter à 100 mots, alors chaque jour, je rajouterais 100 mots de plus ! Demain il y en aura 200, après demain 300 et ainsi de suite jusqu'au 24 où il y aura 2400 mots très précisément (je compte sur vous pour compter !). Si vous vous interrogez sur Kaori, c'est fait exprès ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous la découvrirez au fil des jours. Comme ça, même ceux qui n'ont pas de calendrier auront quelque chose à découvrir... Enfin, regarder des pirates manger du chocolat, c'est bien, mais manger du chocolat, c'est mieux ! Alors courrez manger votre petit chocolat du jour et on se retrouve demain ~

 **(Les reviews c'est le bien.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Comme promis, voici la suite ~

 _Disclaimer :_ Il n'y a que Kaori qui est à moi !

* * *

L'air embaumait les cookies chauds. Ce jour-là, les infirmières avaient revêtu des tabliers et, dirigées par Satch, avaient préparés suffisamment de cookies pour tout l'équipage. Autant dire qu'elles n'avaient pas chômés, malgré les interruptions incessantes d'Ace et Kaori qui avaient fureté tout l'après-midi, tentant d'attraper des friandises afin de satisfaire leur insatiable gourmandise (les calendriers étaient finis depuis longtemps !).

Satch les avait finalement jetés dehors avec un grand sourire moqueur et avait déjoué toutes leurs tentatives pour revenir dans les cuisines : passer par la porte de la salle à manger, se déguiser en cuisiniers, passer par les bouches d'aérations... Les deux complices ne manquaient pas d'imagination mais tous leurs plans avaient été contrecarrés par un Satch complètement hilare.

Finalement, ils étaient retournés sur le pont, dépités, sous l'oeil moqueur de leurs frères. Marco, ironique, avait demandé :

"Alors les ninjas ? Vous avez réussi cette année ?"

Leur "non" déçu avait fait éclater de rire tout l'équipage.

Mais à présent, une montagne de cookies les attendaient. Les yeux brillants, ils se précipitèrent sur les pâtisseries, faisant redoubler les rires de leurs compagnons.

Tous les ans c'était la même chose...

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je m'atèle immédiatement à la rédaction de la suite pour prendre de l'avance.

Merci infiniment à mes followeuses, **Kikoo Kiloo** et **Noroi-no-ko** ainsi qu'à **Nona Nevaeh** qui non seulement est followeuses mais m'a également rajoutée en favorite ! Mais surtout, merci à toi, **Mlle Portgas** , qui voit les choses en grand et qui fait tout ça, plus met une review ! Je t'aime toi ! Les autres, suivez son exemple !

J'vous aime, joyeux Avent !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ! Voici le troisième jour où nous suivons les aventures des pirates de Barbe Blanche !

 _Disclaimer :_ Tout est à Oda sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas !

* * *

Pas un bateau à l'horizon. Kaori grogna.

-Pas drôle... Ca fait des jours qu'on a pas croisé de Marine ! Quand va-t-on pouvoir mettre le plan à exécution ?

Comme elle achevait sa phrase, un point apparut à l'horizon. Du haut de son poste, la vigie hurla :

\- Bateau marine à bâbord !

Aussitôt, le pont se couvrit de pirates. Ils courraient dans tous les sens, munis d'énormes sacs. De grands sourires excités ornaient leurs visages. Les deux bateaux se rapprochaient petit à petit et les pirates étaient prêt à passer à l'offensive. Enfin, les deux navires furent suffisamment proches. Avec des cris sauvages, les pirates sautèrent sur les Marines qui les attendaient de pied ferme.

...

Kaori se pencha sur un Marine qui était tombé à terre et fouilla dans son sac. Elle prit une mine soucieuse.

-Excusez moi monsieur, je n'ai plus de chocolat. Un sucre d'orge, ça vous va ?

Le pauvre homme bégaya et Kaori sourit joyeusement en lui déposant la sucrerie dans la main. Elle lui fit un petit salut et tourna les talons. Tous les Marines estomaqués avaient une friandise quelconque en main et regardaient l'équipage pirate qui saluait et lançait des "Joyeux Noël !" joviaux tout en quittant le navire. Au dernier moment, Satch s'écria "Et à l'année prochaine !", ce qui fit pâlir les Marines.

Quand ils furent de retour sur le Moby Dick, les pirates éclatèrent de rire. Ace croisa les bras, boudeur.

-Quand même, c'est du gâchis de distribuer tout ce chocolat aux Marines...

-Oh, Ace ! Rien que pour voir leur tête ça valait le coup ! lui répondit Kaori en essuyant une larme.

La jeune fille, à ce souvenir, repartit dans une crise de fou rire, rejoignant le reste de l'équipage dans l'hilarité.

* * *

Honnêtement, j'en suis fière de celui-là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Merci à **Mlle Portgas** pour sa review et à **Good Demon** qui rejoint l'équipage des Followers, en plus d'une gentille review !

J'vous aime, et n'hésitez SURTOUT pas à donner votre avis ~


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Un peu à la bourre aujourd'hui alors je ne vous retiens pas plus.

 _Disclaimer :_ Tout à Oda sauf Kaori.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, atelier de travaux pratiques sur le Moby Dick. Partout, on s'attelait à la construction de couronne ou de crèche de Noël. Marco, adossé contre un mur, regardait les pirates s'amuser et retomber en enfance, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Une couronne se posa soudain sur sa tête.

-Allez Marco, viens faire des couronnes avec nous ! Ou bien des guirlandes en papier ! Tu ne pourras pas faire pire que Izou de toute manière...

Rieuse, Kaori observa le travesti se lamenter sur sa guirlande qui tombait en lambeaux. Marco lâcha un ricanement en ôtant la couronne de sa tête, la rendant à sa propriétaire.

\- Je préfère vous surveiller, on ne sait jamais qui pourrait faire des conneries... D'ailleurs, en parlant de conneries, tu sais où est Ace ?

-Non, il a préféré construire une crèche plutôt que faire des couronne, répondit Kaori en faisant une petite moue. Va voir Joz, il en fait une lui aussi. Et le spectacle vaut le détour.

Elle ricana, suivie de Marco qui regardait le colosse manipuler avec toute la délicatesse du monde les petites figurines de sa crèche. Les deux pirates se moquèrent de plus belle quand l'homme-diamant leur adressa un regard noir.

Au même moment, un meuglement retentit sur le pont et Ace débarqua, suivit de toute une ménagerie. Marco se pinça le nez, prévoyant le pire.

-Ace... pourquoi il y a un boeuf, un âne et un mouton derrière toi ?

-Bah, pour ma crèche bien sur ! répondit joyeusement le second commandant, s'attirant des regards incrédules. Même Kaori le fixait, sidérée en comprenant qu'il était sérieux.

-Ace, on te demandait une crèche en céramique, en pâte a modeler, en carton, je sais pas moi ! Pas grandeur nature !

-Pas moyen ! Cet enfoiré m'a obligé à me déguiser en foutu roi mage pour rien ?!

Kaori gloussa devant la fureur de Satch. Marco se sentit fatigué. Ace s'excusa en rigolant, pas désolé du tout.

-Bon..., reprit Marco. On va garder le mouton et le boeuf pour nos provisions. Ace, ramène l'âne.

-Oui chef ! répondit Ace, des étoiles pleins les yeux et la bave aux lèvres.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt tandis que Satch s'occupait de trouver une place à leur futur dîner, marmonnant à propos de boeuf bourguignon et de tajine, encore furieux contre Ace. Marco se prit à souhaiter avec ardeur de voir le 26 arriver.

* * *

Désolée de poster si tard mais je suis sur portable, donc bonjour la facilité. Pour cette même raison, je ne vais pas citer tous mes nouveaux followers et favoris afin de vous remercier, mais l'idée est là. Je vous aime ! Merci d'être là ! Toujours pour la même raison je répondrais demain à vos reviews - mais je répondrais.

Pour parler du chapitre, j'aurais tellement voulu faire plus long ! Je m'étais embarquée dans un délire avec Kaori en défenseuse des animaux. x) Mais ça dépassait largement alors j'ai dû abandonner. Peut être un jour, en bonus ? Qui sait ? ;) (message subtile, vous en conviendrez)

Allez je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui et surtout n'oubliez pas que je vous aime ! Merci de votre soutien les gens !


	5. Chapter 5

B'soir ! Encore désolée pour hier hein, j'ai pas trop eu le choix !

 _Disclaimer :_ Je rends à Oda ce qui est à Oda. Et je garde Kaori.

* * *

Un choeur discordant montait du Moby Dick, faisant fuir mouettes, monstres marins et marines. En effet, sur le pont, plus ou moins organisés sous la baguette du maître d'orchestre expert qu'était Izou, les pirates _chantaient_. De tout leur cœur et de toutes leurs tripes, avec autant d'enthousiasme que s'il s'agissait d'avaler un tonneau de saké cul sec, tous les pirates _chantaient_. Des chants de Noel bien sûr. Du classique "Il est né le divin enfant" jusqu'à l'incontournable "Petit Papa Noël" en passant par d'innombrables chansons qu'ils s'empressaient de massacrer joyeusement.

Izou, à l'oreille sensible, grimaçait sous les beuglements de ses compagnons. Mais le travesti n'avait pas le cœur à leur avouer qu'ils étaient les pires chanteurs du monde et continuait bravement à agiter sa baguette. Malgré l'impression persistante que ses tympans saignaient... Après tout, voir Marco fixer ses feuilles et chanter avec autant de passion et de sérieux, ça méritait un petit sacrifice.

A côté de Marco se tenait Joz. Sa voix couvrait toutes les autres des chanteurs alentours. Dommage. Il chantait abominablement faux. L'homme diamant avait bien plus de talent avec les figurines. De l'autre côté du Phoenix, il y avait Haruta. La commandante semblait s'ennuyer à mourir et faisait la moue. Izou crut distinguer des bouchons d'oreilles entre deux mèches de cheveux. Au dernier rang de la chorale improvisée, debout sur leur banc, Vista et Curiel avaient reconverti leurs feuilles de chants en avion en papier et s'amusaient à viser Namur. Dès que l'homme poisson se retournait pour savoir qui s'acharnait sur lui, les deux complices se cachaient. Namur commençait lentement mais surement à s'énerver.

Izou réalisa soudain qu'il ne voyait pas Ace et Kaori. Craignant le pire, il annonça une pause. Le silence soudain fit tinter ses oreilles et il crut qu'il allait pleurer de soulagement. Les chanteurs se dispersèrent, se précipitant sur les rafraîchissements. Surtout sur le saké, qu'ils descendirent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mais nulle trace de Kaori ou Ace.

Constatant que les réserves de saké étaient déjà vides, Izou compris que le devoir l'appelait. Cette fois, il faillit lâcher des larmes de désespoir...

...

Le soir même, dans la salle à manger, tous les pirates ne parlaient que de leur chorale. Ils envisageaient de recommencer et Izou songea à se pendre. Mais le pire vint quand Ace et Kaori débarquèrent, un peu trop contents pour être honnêtes. Ils traînaient derrière eux un drap blanc qu'ils accrochèrent rapidement contre un mur. Puis, il activèrent un escargot-visiophone. Le film de la chorale se lança. Un grand silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Les deux cinéastes avaient pris soin de filmer chaque personne sur son fait le plus glorieux et assortissaient l'image de commentaire sarcastiques et entrecoupés de gloussements.

Le film s'acheva. Les pirates se levèrent.

Kaori et Ace détalèrent.

* * *

Voilà ! J'avais une toute autre idée au départ mais ça dépassait largement les 500 mots et comme je ne m'imaginait pas rétrécir ce texte-là, ce sera pour un autre jour. Donc je viens juste de pondre celui-ci. C'est pas mon préféré mais bon, je vais pas pleurer non plus, j'ai déjà écrit pire.

Comme d'habitude, je vous remercierais jamais assez de tout votre soutien, rester comme vous êtes, continuez à reviewer, je vous aiiiime !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bon dimanche à vous ~

 _Disclaimer :_ Seule Kaori et les aventures loufoques sortent de mon esprit.

* * *

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient accosté sur une île pour refaire des provisions et se promenaient tranquillement dans les rues d'une ville. L'île était printanière mais cela n'avait pas empêché les habitants d'accrocher des guirlandes lumineuses partout. Sur une place au centre de la ville, un décor enneigé avait été installé et un vieux monsieur habillé en Père Noël recevait les enfants pour faire une photo.  
Les infirmières qui étaient descendues du bateau poussèrent des "Oooh !" attendris devant les enfants qui attendaient, excités de rencontrer le Père Noël. Kaori s'approcha de Ace, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Hé, Ace ! Chiche de prendre une photo avec le Père Noël ?

-Chiche ! rétorqua aussitôt Ace, qui aimait les défis... avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'accepter.

Il perdit son sourire mais, bravement, prit sa place dans la file, s'attirant des regards étonnés, voire méfiants quand on le reconnaissait. Les pirates ricanèrent devant la déconfiture de leur ami. Kaori en particulier se moquait ouvertement de son ami. Puis Marco s'approcha d'elle, l'air de rien :

-Hé, Kaori. Chiche de prendre une photo avec le Père Noël ?

-Chiche ! ... Merde ! jura la jeune fille, quand elle comprit qu'elle venait de se faire avoir à son tour.

Les pirates éclatèrent carrément de rire cette fois. Marco, fier de lui, esquissa un sourire. Mais Kaori ne s'en formalisa pas et sautilla jusqu'à la file, rejoignant Ace. La file avançait lentement mais finalement, les deux amis se retrouvèrent devant le Père Noël qui se frotta les yeux, persuadé d'avoir un problème de vue. Ace s'installa sur les genoux du vieux homme, le faisant pousser un "ouf !". Ace n'était pas un poids plume. De son côté, Kaori passa derrière le Père Noël et s'accrochant à son cou d'un bras, fit le V de la victoire avec son autre main. Ils offrirent leur plus grand sourire au photographe qui appuya sur le bouton par réflexe, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Ace se releva aussitôt, attrapa la photo avec un "merci !" jovial et rejoignit ses compagnons en compagnie de Kaori.

...

Enfin, le soir venu, les pirates rejoignirent le bateau pour le repas. Ils étaient à peine montés sur le pont que Barbe Blanche les interpella, un journal dans la main :

-Ace, Kaori, qu'avez vous encore fait ?

Ils clignèrent des yeux et protestèrent dans un bel ensemble :

-Mais rien ! Pourquoi toujours nous ?!

Leur capitaine éclata de rire et leur montra le journal. Il s'agissait d'une édition spéciale où la photo de la première page était celle d'eux deux en compagnie du Père Noël. Le titre disait :

 _LES PIRATES DE BARBE BLANCHE RETOMBENT EN ENFANCE !_

 _SONT-ILS RÉELLEMENT AUSSI DANGEREUX QU'ON NOUS LE DIT ?_

S'ensuivait une longue série de photo où tous les pirates présents l'après-midi même posaient avec le Père Noël. Le diaporama s'achevait sur une superbe photo de groupe. Ledit groupe éclata de rire. Après Ace et Kaori, tous les pirates s'étaient pris au jeu, même Marco. Ils étaient tous passés plusieurs fois sur les genoux du pauvre Papa Noël, faisant fuir les parents terrorisés avec leurs enfants qui ne comprenaient pas. Bien sûr, Ace avait dévalisé le stock de bonbons prévu à l'effet des enfants après leur photo. On ne se refaisait pas.

Barbe Blanche secoua la tête, sa moustache dissimulant son sourire. Il balança le journal à Marco.

-Allez Marco, affiche moi ça avec les avis de recherche ! Qu'on est un autre type d'exploit à admirer...

* * *

Bon, c'est loin d'être mon chapitre préféré... Mais j'avoue commencer à être à court d'idées en fait ! J'en ai encore deux ou trois mais pour des jours bien précis. Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse !

Sinon, Barbe Blanche fait enfin son entrée ! L'était temps, on est quand même sur son bateau x) Et puis pour une fois que c'est Kaori qui se fait avoir plutôt que Kaori qui se fout de la gueule des autres ! L'arroseur arrosé ma chère ! 8D

Enfin, je ne vous remercie pas encore assez alors une nouvelle fois : MERCI ! Merci de me lire, de me soutenir et d'aimer ce que je fais. J'vous aime

A demain !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir ! Une semaine que ça a commencé, tout passe tellement vite... *essuie une larme*

 _Disclaimer :_ Presque tout est à Oda !

* * *

Rien de particulier dans l'agenda des pirates de Barbe Blanche aujourd'hui. Ils vaquaient tous à leurs occupations habituelle. Mais Kaori et Haruta s'ennuyaient. Les deux jeunes femmes adoraient Noël et ne pas passer tout le mois de décembre à préparer le 25 relevait du sacrilège à leurs yeux. La commandante se redressa soudain, les yeux brillants. Elle se tourna vers Kaori avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Ca te dirais d'embêter Ace ?

...

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux complices se promenaient sur le pont, à proximité d'Ace. Elles relisaient une mystérieuse feuille de papier en la commentant allègrement, prenant bien soin de parler assez fort pour attiser la curiosité d'Ace. Ce dernier mordit à l'hameçon et s'approcha. Par dessus l'épaule d'Haruta, il tenta de lire la feuille.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Les deux filles se retournèrent et clamèrent avec un grand sourire :

-Notre liste au Père Noël bien sûr !

-Mais il n'existe pas, tout le monde le sait ! rétorqua Ace en éclatant de rire. Pour une fois qu'il savait quelque chose que les autres non !

-Evidemment que si ! lui opposa Kaori, l'air convaincue.

-Si tu le dis... Ace tenta d'avoir l'air dubitatif, mais la conviction de son amie avait visiblement semé le doute dans son esprit. Il reprit : Et alors vous avez demandez quoi ?

-Des seins, laissèrent tomber les deux femmes.

Le commandant loucha sur leur poitrine. C'est vrai qu'elles n'étaient pas gâtées par la nature de ce côté là. Les hésitations s'amplifièrent dans son esprit. De son point de vue, c'était une demande tout à fait logique.

Il prit finalement congé pour aller s'enfermer dans sa cabine, prit de doute. Et si jamais il n'avait pas de cadeaux parce qu'il n'avait pas cru au Père Noël et qu'il n'avait pas envoyé de lettre ?

...

De leur côté, les deux femmes se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire hystérique. Elles connaissaient bien Ace et savait pertinemment qu'il avait sauté les pieds joints dans leur piège. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il laisse sa cabine sans surveillance pour lire sa liste. Marco les regarda de loin, intrigué. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de savoir ce qui les plongeaient dans une telle hilarité.

...

Une occasion se manifesta lors du dîner. Evidemment, Ace n'allait pas rater ça. La bouffe, c'était sa vie. Kaori et Haruta en profitèrent pour se faufiler dans sa chambre. Là, une mer de boulettes de papier les attendaient et, trônant sur le bureau, une enveloppe soigneusement fermée. Haruta s'en saisit et la décacheta. A l'intérieur, un papier plié en deux. La commandante s'en saisit et le déplia. Elles se penchèrent pour lire le contenu, écrit dans une calligraphie enfantine mais soignée.

A la fin de la lecture, les deux jeunes femmes explosèrent de rire. Il ne leur restait qu'une chose à faire...

...

Quelques minutes après, lorsque Marco et Satch passèrent sur le pont après manger, un papier affiché en évidence attira leur attention. Ils s'approchèrent, curieux, et commencèrent à lire.

 _Cher Père Noël,_

 _Bon, je sais pas trop si t'existe, mais dans le doute..._

 _Alors voilà, comme tu t'en doutes je t'écris pour mes cadeaux._

 _Pour commencer, j'aimerais bien de la viande. Y en a jamais assez sur le bateau, et en plus faut partager. Je meurs de faim !_

 _Ensuite, t'aurais pas des peluches Luffy ? T'inquiète, j'suis pas pédophile, c'est mon frère ! J'aimerais bien le voir plus souvent mais comme je peux pas, je me contenterais d'une peluche._

 _Pour terminer, par pitié, fais une crasse à Kaori ! On est pote et tout, c'est cool d'embêter les autres avec elle, mais bon elle se fout quand même souvent de ma gueule, alors si pour une fois ça pouvait être l'inverse..._

 _Bon bah, merci d'avance j'imagine._

 _Ace_

Un bruit étranglé retentit derrière Marco. Il se retourna et vit Ace qui fixait, horrifié, sa lettre. Puis il hurla :

"HARUTA ! KAORI !"

Au fin fond du navire, deux gloussement retentirent.

* * *

Alors, vos avis ? C'était le fameux chapitre du 5 que j'ai dû remplacer à la dernière minute parce qu'il était trop long. Je le trouve pas mal.

Merci à toutes (tous ?) pour vos reviews, votre soutien et toussa ! Merci également à **Little Pingoo** et **Camerisier** pour les idées qu'elles m'ont glissées.

J'vous aime, à demain !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à toutes ~

 _Disclaimer :_ Kaori est à moi.

L'idée de la pationoire est à **Little Pingoo** (merci beaucoup d'ailleurs !)

Le reste est à Oda !

* * *

Les infirmières avaient décrété que Barbe Blanche avait besoin de calme. Cette première semaine de décembre l'avait bien trop énervé. Tous les pirates étaient donc tenus de se taire. Quant à ceux qui en étaient incapables -Ace et Kaori, pour ne pas les citer...- ils furent purement et simplement foutus hors du navire avec pour interdiction d'y revenir de la journée entière. Les deux eurent beau geindre et se plaindre que l'île était minuscule et ne présentait aucune attraction, les infirmières furent sans pitié.

Et afin d'éviter qu'ils ne causent pas trop de catastrophes sur l'île qui les accueillait aujourd'hui, Marco récupéra la mission de les surveiller. Le Phoenix se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si atroce que ça dans une vie antérieure.

...

Le trio se promenait tranquillement en ville. Marco avait formellement interdit aux deux affreux de s'éloigner ou même de toucher quoi que ce soit. Aussi s'étaient-ils mis à bouder, ignorant furieusement Marco et complotant leur vengeance à l'aide de regards, de gestes et de chuchotements "discrets".

Mais ils oublièrent bien vite leur rancoeur : à l'orée de la ville, il y avait un immense lac gelé. Beaucoup de gens y patinaient, d'autres avaient installés des stands et vendaient des boissons ou des marrons chauds, d'autres encore jouaient de la musique... L'ensemble était très convivial. Marco sourit, louchant un instant sur une bouteille de saké. Il allait proposer d'offrir une tournée à Ace et Kaori mais quand le blond se tourna vers ses compagnons... ils n'étaient plus là.

Blasé, le pirate soupira et se mit à la recherche de ses amis. Il n'eut pas besoin de se donner beaucoup de mal : à quelques mètres, en face de lui, ils enfilaient tous les deux des patins. Marco commença à aller dans leur direction, mais trop tard : ils s'étaient déjà élancé sur la patinoire. Leur envol ne dura cependant pas longtemps : dès qu'elle eut posé un pied sur la glace, Kaori glissa et tomba sur les fesses, faisant rire Ace, qui s'était très bien réceptionné quant à lui. Mais le jeune homme ne se moqua pas bien longtemps : il disparut soudainement tandis qu'un "plouf !" sonore arrêtait tous les patineurs. Seule Kaori et Marco avait compris ce qui venait de se passer et les deux ricanèrent joyeusement tandis que Ace refaisait surface.

-'Tain ! Mon fruit du démon fait fondre la glace ! pesta l'homme-feu en sortant de l'eau.

-Dommage, pas de patinoire pour toi ! gloussa Kaori. Tu seras gentil de t'éloigner rapidement, tu ne voudrais pas faire fondre TOUTE la glace et gâcher le plaisir des autres hein ?

Ace grommela mais quitta quand même la piste à contrecœur pour rejoindre Marco. Ce dernier lui tendit une bouteille de saké.

-Oï, soit pas trop déçu. Tu seras aussi bien à regarder Kaori se ramasser pendant que tu mangeras.

-Ouais mais bon, ç'aurait été cool de la pousser tu vois ? répondit Ace en attrapant la bouteille d'alccol. J'imagine tellement la scène : elle, tellement fière de réussir à garder enfin son équilibre, et moi qui la pousse, tu vois, juste un peu, du bout du doigt. Et elle tombe. Le meilleur souvenir de ma vie !

Marco eu un rictus. Lui non plus n'avait aucune difficulté à s'imaginer la scène. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et observa Kaori. Dire qu'elle tombait souvent (et de manière ridicule en plus) était un euphémisme. La si joyeuse jeune fille commençait même à s'énerver. Mais elle s'obstina et finalement, alors que midi approchait, elle réussit enfin à rester debout. Elle se tourna vers ses amis, un large sourire sur le visage.

-C'est qui la boss ? Inclinez vous devant ma toute-puissaaaaaaahh !

Avant même que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, elle bascula en arrière.

-Waaah... Celle-là vaut un 12 Marco tu crois pas ?

-Au moins !

Les deux commandants se cognèrent les poings en ricanant. Depuis le début, ils notaient sur 10 les chutes de Kaori. Celle-là était sans aucun doute la plus spectaculaire. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment que la jeune fille abdiqua. Elle alla rendre ses patins et rejoignit ses amis en se frottant le dos.

-Bordel... Plus jamais de ma vie. J'suis pas faite pour le patinage.

-Non ? Avec un peu d'entraînement pourtant... glissa innocemment Marco.

-Tu crois ? s'enthousiasma immédiatement Kaori. Bon ok ! J'lâche pas l'affaire. J'y retourne !

Et elle tourna aussitôt les talons. Les deux hommes ricanèrent de nouveau. Si facile à manipuler pour une maîtresse de cet art...

-On parie qu'elle nous sort une chute mieux que celle-là ?

* * *

J'vous adore. Je viens de battre mon record de review grâce à vous ! Et j'espère qu'on va faire encore mieux ! *-* J'suis gonflée à bloc là, motivée ! Merci à vous toutes, vous m'encouragez énormément.

A demain !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir ! Et Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer :_ Tout est à Oda sauf Kaori ~

* * *

Barbe Blanche, affalé sur son siège, dormait paisiblement. Ses ronflements faisaient trembler la pièce. Il tenait une bouteille de sa boisson favorite à la main. L'endroit était désert, tout le monde s'étant respectueusement retiré pour laisser le vieux pirate se reposer. Tout le monde ?

La porte d'un placard s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux silhouettes curieusement vêtues. Des vêtements rouges bordés de blanc... Des habits de Père Noël en fait. Ils ouvrirent un énorme sac qui les accompagnaient et fondirent sur Barbe Blanche, se poussant des coudes pour arriver le premier. Ils chuchotaient furieusement :

-Pousse-toi Ace, laisse moi lui mettre sa barbe !

-On s'en fout de sa barbe, le bonnet est plus important !

-On s'en fout de la barbe ? répéta Kaori en fronçant les sourcils. T'as déjà vu un Père Noël sans barbe, crétin ?

-... Ouais nan. N'empêche qu'il faut bien lui mettre son bonnet pour cacher qu'il est chauve, parce que t'as déjà vu un Père Noël chauve toi ?!

Kaori ricana pour toute réponse et leur dispute continua.

Enfin, au terme d'une longue bataille, ils réussirent enfin à faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Les deux complices reculèrent d'un pas pour admirer leur oeuvre, puis Kaori sortit l'arme ultime... son appareil photo ! En ricanant, ils mitraillèrent Barbe Blanche sous tous les angles, Ace n'hésitant pas à s'incruster sur les photos quand Kaori tenait l'appareil... et vice versa bien sûr. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps non plus à jouer avec le corps de leur capitaine comme s'il s'agissait d'un pantin pour, comme ils le diraient plus tard "optimiser les conditions nécessaires à la réussite de notre projet artistique".

Finalement, l'appareil photo arriva au bout de sa mémoire. Déçu, les deux fauteurs de troubles se préparèrent à partir. Ils s'avançaient vers Barbe Blanche pour lui enlever tout attirail dont ils l'avaient affublé lorsque leur capitaine bougea. Ses paupières frémirent. Il se réveillait !

Sans perdre de temps, et tant pis pour le déguisement, Ace et Kaori déguerpirent. En chemin, ils croisèrent une infirmière qui les regarda, l'air soupçonneux. Sans s'en préoccuper, ils allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Ace pour regarder leurs photos.

...

Au même moment, un cri retentit dans la chambre de Barbe Blanche. L'infirmière venait de découvrir le désastre. Et Barbe Blanche riant aux éclats.

...

La première photo montrait Barbe Blanche, vêtu d'un manteau rouge bordé de fourrure blanche. Sa bouteille de saké était mise bien en évidence. Une père de lunettes rondes avait glissé sur le bout de son nez. Ace et Kaori pouffèrent. La deuxième image dévoilait Ace qui faisait une grimace en gros plan à l'objectif. On ne voyait que sa tête. Kaori éclata de rire.

-Il faudra que je la garde celle-là !

Mais la jeune fille rit beaucoup moins avec la photo suivante, qui la représentait en train de vider la bouteille de saké, assise sur les genoux de son capitaine. Ce fut Ace qui rigola cette fois :

-Aha, pochetronne ! Je savais bien que tu étais pire que moi ! J'ai enfin une preuve !

Kaori fit la moue et commença à faire défiler les photos, histoire de trouver de quoi faire chanter Ace. Elle n'avait rien en réserve ! Quand elle trouvait une occasion de se moquer, elle se moquait. Il fallait bien qu'il y ai un retour de bâton un jour. Ace allait avoir sa revanche. (Elle ne savait pas qu'il s'était déjà bien vengé la veille, lors de leur "sortie" à la patinoire) Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait rien. Enfin, si, mais rien qui égalait sa photo de la honte. Ace riait aux éclats devant ses vaines tentatives.

-Je vais faire agrandir et encadrer cette photo ! Je l'afficherais partout sur le navire ! Je l'enverrais à la Marine pour ton avis de recherche ! Tout le monde saura quelle ivrogne tu es !

-Rêve ! Je préfère perdre tous les dossiers que de te laisser faire ça ! s'indigner Kaori en levant l'appareil photo dans un geste dramatique, prête à le laisser tomber pour le casser.

Ace se figea, mais il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Depuis la veille, des occasions de se moquer de Kaori pleuvait. C'était juste génial, il avait enfin l'avantage sur son amie. Il fit lentement un pas en avant et Kaori leva encore plus haut l'appareil. Il se figea de nouveau. Ce fut dans cette position que Marco les trouva, quelques heures plus tard, quand il vint les chercher pour le repas. Ils avaient entamés un duel de regard, Ace avec un giga sourire et Kaori boudeuse. Marco soupira en se frottant les tempes.

...

Ace et Kaori s'étaient attablés et se comportaient comme si de rien n'était. Ace mangeait tout ce qui passait à proximité en faisant parfois une crise narcoleptique, Kaori riait avec leurs amis... rien de choquant. L'appareil photo avait terminé caché sous l'oreiller d'Ace et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de reprendre le duel dès la fin du repas.

Mais soudain, un grand silence se fit dans la salle. Barbe Blanche venait de rentrer dans la salle à manger. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Ace et Kaori, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Leur capitaine était déguisé en Père Noël.

* * *

Je l'avais promis à **Little Pingoo** , et le voilà ! Barbe Blanche en mode Papa Noël ! D'autant que ça ne serait peut être pas sa seule apparition...

Et Kaori qui continue à en prendre pour son grade... Chacun son tour ma puce, tu t'es suffisamment amusée des autres pendant les 7 premiers chapitres ! 8D

(Evidemment, c'est Ace qui va gagner le duel.)

(Ca donnera lieu à un autre bonus ~)

Merci à toutes de votre soutien, je vous aime fort fort, gros comme ça !

Bisous, à demain !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir ~

Un peu tard, mais le voilà ! Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer :_ Tout à Oda, sauf Kaori.

* * *

Finalement, les conneries de Ace et Kaori avaient poussé à bout l'infirmière en chef, Tachi. Même le si calme, le toujours placide, le tellement blasé Marco semblait agacé. Après le coup du Père Noël avec Barbe Blanche la veille, les deux amis avaient fait une course poursuite dans tout le navire pour une obscure raison. Probablement n'y en avait-il même pas. (En fait si. Ace avait récupéré l'appareil photo et Kaori cherchait à le reprendre.)

Toutefois, le résultat était là : une bonne partie de la cale avait été détruite. (Et le fait que Barbe Blanche refuse de quitter son déguisement de Père Noël n'avait pas arrangé l'humeur déjà massacrante de Tachi.)

Et à présent, les deux fautifs se tenaient devant Marco et l'infirmière en chef. Ils se tassaient sur eux-mêmes en regardant leurs pieds, attendant que l'orage passe.

-Irrécuparables ! beuglait l'infirmière depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes. Bande de gosses ! Non mais vous avez quel âge ?! Vous en avez pas assez de faire des conneries et de faire chier tout le monde ?!

Elle aurait sans doute continuer encore longtemps si Marco n'avait pas décidé de calmer le jeu. Se frottant la nuque, il intervint :

-Oï, je pense qu'ils ont compris maintenant. Donne-leur leur punition et basta.

-Ouais... Tachi respira profondément pour se calmer et reprit. Donc, pour vous apprendre à être responsables et matures, vous allez passer la putain de journée à vous occuper des putains de gosses qu'il y a sur cette putain d'île !

Hm. Visiblement elle n'était pas calmée en fait. Ace et Kaori se recroquevillèrent un peu plus sur eux-mêmes en bredouillant des "Chef oui chef !". Et ils se hâtèrent de fuir loin de la furie. Ils descendirent précipitamment du bateau et se retrouvèrent sur le port. L'endroit était désert. Se considérant toujours comme trop proche de Tachi, Ace et Kaori décampèrent encore plus loin, jusqu'à être en plein milieu de la ville. Là, ils s'autorisèrent à se détendre puis évaluèrent la situation.

-Bon... On se trouve un endroit tranquille où passer la journée ? interrogea Kaori, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu rigoles ? Cette dingue de Tachi le saura si on fait pas notre punition, et ça sera trois fois pire après ! rétorqua Ace en frissonnant à l'idée de ce qui les attendaient s'ils n'obéissaient pas.

Kaori grimaça. Son commandant avait raison. Le problème était qu'ils avaient déguerpi avant d'avoir les détails de leur "mission" alors ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils devaient faire en réalité.

-Bah... au pire, si on ne sait pas, on ne peut pas nous blâmer hein ? fit Kaori, pleine d'espoir.

-Pas faux... Après tout, c'est pas de notre faute ! lui répondit Ace en se mettant à sourire.

-Rêvez, ricana une voix derrière eux.

Les deux amis sursautèrent et se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble au moment où Marco faisait disparaître ses flammes. Le Phoenix poursuivit :

-A votre place, si je ne faisait pas ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je m'enfuirais loin. Très loin. Trèèèèèès...

-Ouais on a compris ! grogna Ace.

-Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? rajouta Kaori, boudeuse, en croisant les bras.

-Suivez moi, je vais vous y emmener.

Il s'avéra qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin de leur lieu de travail. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Marco avait déjà fait réapparaître ses flammes.

-Et bien... bonne chance ! ricana le Phoenix en s'envolant sous les regards intrigués de ses camarades, qui échangèrent ensuite un regard.

-C'est des gosses. Juste des gosses. Ca peut pas être si terrible, fit Kaori.

-Bien sûr que non. On a géré mille fois pire, répondit Ace, convaincu.

Déterminés, ils ouvrirent la porte. Et tombèrent en Enfer.

...

-Laissez moi mourir ! geignit Kaori en essayant de déloger un enfant de sa jambe et un autre de ses épaules.

Peine perdue. Ils s'y accrochaient comme des moules à leur rocher. Ace n'était pas en meilleure posture : une armada de gamines hystériques le suivaient partout, essayant à intervalle régulier de l'embrasser. Et ce n'était qu'une infime partie du problème : tout autour d'eux, partout dans la pièce, des enfants se poursuivaient, se disputaient à propos de jouets et collaient de la peinture partout. C'était tellement horrible qu'ils n'avaient même pas le coeur à se moquer des difficultés de l'autre. Soudain, Kaori bascula en arrière car un autre enfant venait de s'accrocher à son autre jambe. Se relevant difficilement à l'aide d'un mur, Kaori s'énerva :

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Vous me lâchez et vous vous calmez ! Les gosses là-bas, lâchez mon pote ! On a encore tout un après-midi à passer ensemble, vous voudriez pas qu'on s'énerve pas vrai ?

La jeune fille, qui était évidemment déjà énervée, tenta un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace menaçante... d'autant plus que son poing se fermait et s'ouvrait de façon sporadique. Le silence tomba ; les gamins regardaient un peu le spectacle, fascinés. Puis ils reprirent leurs jeux et le bruit reprit, plus fort que jamais. Ace, trop désespéré pour rire, souffla :

-C'était bien essayé...

...

-Plus. Jamais. Ca, souffla Ace en s'écroulant sur une table, manquant de peu son assiette. A côté de lui, Kaori n'était pas en meilleur état. Ils avaient le regard vide et même l'alléchant fumet de viande ne les faisait pas réagir. Marco les regarda, goguenard.

-Alors les nounous ? Ca c'est bien passé ?

Ace et Kaori échangèrent un regard et faillirent éclater en sanglots, se tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tachi fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, l'expérience était encore plus traumatisante qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Mais bon, comme ça ils allaient enfin se calmer. Elle haussa les épaules et se ré-intéressa à son assiette. Ils allaient s'en remettre. Ils avaient vu pire que ça.

... Pas vrai ?

* * *

Donc on sort un peu de l'ambiance Noël mais je n'avais pas trop d'idées. Et puis bon c'est sensé être une punition, ça n'allait pas être la fête hein ! x)

Alors voilà, les deux terreurs ont trouvé leur maître. Tachi, soit bénie. (Elle existe vraiment dans le manga, j'ai été vérifié dans One Piece Wikia. Trop de sérieux dans mon travail.) Mais bon dans ma tête elle est vachement gentille et douce et... faut juste par l'énerver quoi.

L'idée de la punition est un dérivé d'une idée proposée par **Little Pingoo** (le coups des BA !) que je remercie très fort ! Merci à elle et à **Camerisier** pour les reviews !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, proposez des idées pour la suite, tout ce que vous voulez ! Vous savez où se trouve le bouton hein ! ;)

Bonne soirée, je vous aime !


	11. Chapter 11

B'soir ! Wooo, je poste pas tôt aujourd'hui ! Mais le voici !

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi sauf Kaori. Non attendez, c'est l'inverse en fait.

* * *

Tachi tanguait en rejoignant sa chambre, complètement bourrée. La sérieuse infirmière n'en pouvait plus d'Ace et Kaori. Et cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de jours depuis le début de l'Avent ! Qu'allaient-ils inventer pour la suite ? Elle repensa à l'aventure du jour.

...

Étonnamment, ce n'était pas Ace et Kaori les fautifs. En tout cas, pas directement. Mais si on continuait à remonter la chaîne de l'indirect, Tachi elle-même était celle qui avait obligé Ace et Kaori à faire la punition. Punition qui les avaient plongé dans cet état. Etat qui avait poussé les pirates à se regrouper pour les sortir de leur état de dépression post-traumatique. Regroupement qui était l'attraction du jour puisque, apparemment, il y aura forcément un événement par jour jusqu'à Noël !

Donc, elle était indirectement la cause de tout ce bordel.

Hm. On allait plutôt rester sur le fait que ce n'était pas la faute d'Ace et Kaori finalement. (Pour une fois).

Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, les pirates s'étaient mobilisés pour organiser des spectacles afin de remonter le moral à leurs deux compagnons. Pas un ne s'était dit "Oh dit donc ils sont calmes aujourd'hui ! Tant mieux ! Profitons un peu ! Et si ça continue, on pourra s'inquiéter -ou pas d'ailleurs. Le calme, quand même, y a que ça de vrai !". Non. Pas un seul.

Ils avaient aussitôt décidé d'aider leurs amis (but louable en soit mais pas dans ce cas précis, si on demandait son avis à Tachi). Et, inspirés par la chorale de l'autre jour, ils avaient décidé de monter... une comédie musicale. Une putain de comédie musicale ! Il n'y avait personne pour leur dire qu'ils chantaient plus mal que Shanks bourré ? (et pourtant c'était franchement affreux. Une sombre histoire à propos de laquelle Tachi faisait encore des cauchemars...) Sur le thème de Noël en plus ! En plus de redonner la pêche aux deux idiots, ils allaient leur donner des mauvaises idées !

Mais personne d'autre que Tachi ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Pendant que les pirates répétaient sur le pont, les infirmières avaient été chargée d'afficher des affiches partout sur le bateau. Comme si c'était utile. Un "souci de réalisme", avait dit Satch.

-T'en foutrais moi, du réalisme ! grommela Tachi en vérifiant l'équipement médical qui entourait Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier éclata de rire :

-Ne soit pas si grognon, ils s'amusent ! C'est la période qui veut ça !

-Oh, tais-toi ! Avec ton ridicule costume ! s'énerva encore plus l'infirmière.

Son capitaine rit de plus belle et, puisque tout était en ordre avec les machines, Tachi s'en fut en claquant la porte.

...

Elle passa tout l'après-midi dans sa chambre, fuyant les chants discordants qui venaient du pont. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de chanter ? Tachi avait cru que le diaporama d'Ace et Kaori après la chorale avait douché leurs ambitions de chanteurs ! (au moins une chose de bien qu'ils avaient faite. Tachi n'avait pas été sure de survivre à une autre journée de chorale). Apparemment pas. Finalement, le soir venu, l'infirmière décida quand même de sortir de sa chambre pour aller manger un morceau. Passer l'après-midi seule avait fait descendre sa colère et elle se sentait un peu ridicule de s'être énervée à ce point. Sur le chemin de la salle à manger, elle remarqua que le bateau était désert. Bien sûr, c'était l'heure du repas mais habituellement il y avait toujours quelques personnes pour traînasser, parce qu'ils avaient déjà mangé ou attendaient que la salle se vide. Mais là, pas un chat. En s'approchant de sa destination, Tachi comprit la situation : des chants horriblement faux ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'activité qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

Ouvrant discrètement la porte, la jeune femme se faufila furtivement à l'intérieur pour observer le spectacle. La salle était remplie ! Les pirates s'entassaient, assis, debout, par terre ou sur les tables, partout. Ils avaient dressés une estrade pour les acteurs et, juste devant, à la place d'honneur, Ace et Kaori souriaient, les yeux brillants. Leurs compagnons n'offraient pourtant pas un joli spectacle, de l'avis de Tachi : ils étaient ridicules avec leurs costumes trop colorés, ils ne savaient absolument pas jouer la comédie et ils chantaient comme leurs pieds.

Mais l'infirmière regarda quand même. Il s'agissait d'une comédie. L'intrigue n'avait rien de compliqué : le 24 décembre, le père noël avait disparu et tous les lutins, paniqués, le cherchait durant toute la journée. Étonnamment, à plusieurs reprises, Tachi se surprit à rire parce que la comédie en elle-même était drôle, et pas à cause de l'allure clownesque de ses camarades déguisés en lutins de Noël. Satch, Curiel, Joz, Vista, Haruta et tous les autres commandants s'étaient réunis pour monter ce spectacle avec l'aide de leurs divisions. Même Marco, c'est dire !

Ace et Kaori riait aussi. Oublié, la déprime de la journée ! Tachi, bizarrement, se sentit soudain plus légère.

Et puis le clou du spectacle arriva. Les lutins venaient de retrouver le Père Noël et Barbe Blanche monta sur scène. Le public l'acclama, frappant des mains et des pieds, sifflant, criant pour leur capitaine. Tachi n'était pas en reste et applaudissait avec vigueur, un large sourire aux lèvres. Celle-là, personne ne l'avait vu venir ! Sur scène, les commandants entamaient une dernière chanson, accompagné de leur capitaine. Ils étaient fier de leur surprise, les pirates !

Le public entonna le refrain avec eux et, bientôt, tout l'équipage chantait aussi fort que possible. Personne n'avait le même rythme et le résultat était affreux. Et c'était la plus belle chanson que Tachi est jamais entendue. Elle chantait aussi fort que les autres, les bras de ses voisins sur ses épaules et ses bras sur les épaules de ses voisins. Ils se balançaient au rythme supposé de la musique, s'emmêlant souvent les pinceaux et riant aussi fort qu'ils chantaient.

Devant, Ace et Kaori avaient rejoint les commandants sur scène. Forcément, ils faisaient immédiatement les guignols et attiraient l'attention à eux dès que ça allaient mieux ! Mais Tachi ne s'en sentait pas irritée cette fois.

Alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin, Tachi croisa le regard de son capitaine. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et l'infirmière éclata de rire. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse.

* * *

Donc voilà. Je m'étais trop centrée sur Ace et Kaori ces derniers temps. Je le savais et en plus on m'en a fait la remarque, alors voilà, je change un peu ! On voyage dans la tête de Tachi aujourd'hui !

Je sais pas pourquoi je la décris comme douce en fait, elle est méga vulgaire cette meuf. ._. Et tout le temps énervée. On va dire que c'est la période qui veut ça ! x) (Je parle de l'Avent, pas de ses règles ! Quoique... 8D)

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir pourquoi elle en a marre d'Ace et de Kaori au début (qui est en fait le soir (puisque tout le chapitre est un flash back de sa journée)) en fait après le spectacle il y a eu une giga fête. Tachi s'est bourrée la gueule mais elle ne tient pas l'alcool. Alors oui c'est sa faute mais tellement plus pratique de tout rejeter sur Ace et Kaori ! xD

En parlant d'eux, on ne les a pratiquement pas vu ce chapitre. Bah en fait j'avais pas envie de les faire déprimer. C'est tellement OOC, rien qu'en parler j'avais des boutons ! xD

Je trouve ce chapitre un peu moins humoristique et un peu plus porté sur le côté familial de la fic. Ca manquait un peu jusqu'à présent. Et je ne veux pas vous spoiler pour la suite mais /BIIIIIP/. Nan, rêvez pas. 8D Vous ne saurez RIEN !

Voilà, alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

Tschuuuuss, bisous baveux !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir ! Je poste pas plus tôt qu'hier moi... Mais je vous expliquerait en bas pourquoi. Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer :_ On connaît l'histoire... Oda, toussa toussa...

* * *

Le Moby Dick était de nouveau en escale sur une île. Un petit groupe de pirates partit refaire des provisions, la fiesta de la veille ayant mis à mal les réserves de nourriture. Une douzaine de pirates choisit de descendre pour se dégourdir les jambes et visiter un peu l'île. Parmi eux, Vista, Namur, Ace et Kaori. Evidemment, ces deux derniers ne tenaient jamais en place ! Après avoir profité un peu de l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait en ville, les pirates décidèrent de sortir de la zone habitée pour s'enfoncer dans l'île.

Ils entrèrent dans une forêt. Les arbres coupaient le vent glacial et violent et ils soupirèrent de soulagement en ne sentant plus la bise tout autour d'eux. Mais malgré la météo peu accueillante, il ne neigeait pas, au grand déplaisir des pirates.

Tout en plaisantant, ils marchaient sans trop faire attention à la direction et bientôt, les aventuriers furent complètement perdu au milieu des bois. Vista, qui menait la troupe, s'arrêta au milieu d'une clairière.

-Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ? soupira-t-il.

-Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! fit Namur en regardant Ace et Kaori.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? sursautèrent les deux accusés, surpris.

-Je sais pas trop en fait. D'habitude c'est de votre faute donc...

L'homme poisson haussa les épaules, narquois, sous les ricanements des autres pirates. Ace et Kaori firent une moue boudeuse et tournèrent le dos à leurs amis en marmonnant des imprécations et se consolant mutuellement à coups de "Faux frères..." et de "Ouais ! T'façon ils nous méritent pas !", faisant redoubler les rires de leurs camarades.

Néanmoins, il fallait bien trouver une solution pour sortir de là. Après délibérations, on décida de continuer d'avancer. L'île avait en son centre une montagne, et s'ils parvenaient à l'atteindre, ils prendraient suffisamment de hauteur pour retrouver leur chemin, puisque grimper aux arbres ne donnait rien - ils avaient essayé bien sûr. Et comme on ne ratait pas une montagne, ils se contentèrent de continuer d'avancer tout droit.

Enfin, après ce qui sembla des heures de marche à Kaori (elle se plaignit tellement que Ace finit par la prendre sur son dos pour qu'elle se taise enfin), ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne. Mais le périple n'était pas fini parce qu'il fallait encore monter. Heureusement pour Kaori, Ace ne fut pas obligé de la reposer puisqu'il y avait un petit sentier que les pirates empruntèrent.

Ils montaient depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Vista, toujours meneur, s'arrêta soudain à un virage, faisant freiner ses camarades.

-Oï, les gars... Regardez ça !

Les pirates s'attroupèrent autour du 5e commandant pour voir ce qui l'intriguait : juste après le virage, de la fumée sortait de nulle part.

-C'est quoi ça ? demande Kaori en se redressant, faisant protester Ace.

-'Sais pas... On dirait un feu, répondit Vista.

-Allons voir dans ce cas ! Allez, fidèle monture, porte moi à destination ! clama Kaori en donnant un coup dans les côtes de Ace.

-Arrête ça de suite ou je te laisse tomber, sale dictatrice !

-Mais... ?! Un cheval qui parle ! C'est incroyable ! Les amis, regardez ce miracle ! s'extasia Kaori.

Les pirates éclatèrent de rire avec Kaori, qui tomba sur les fesses lorsque Ace la lâcha. Elle riait toujours et bascula en arrière. Ses amis virent une expression de surprise sur son visage.

Puis elle disparut sous les cris de ses compagnons.

...

Les pirates fouillèrent longuement la zone où leur amie avait disparue, mais ils ne trouvèrent strictement rien. Finalement, abattu, le visage sombre, Ace s'appuya contre la paroi rocheuse. Il n'eut même pas le temps de soupirer qu'il disparut à son tour.

Interdit, les pirates restants se regroupèrent autour de la paroi. Prudemment, Namur la frôla, puis retira son doigt. Rien. Il posa sa main entière, plus longuement. Et il disparut comme les autres. Vista se retourna vers les pirates présents.

-Bon et bien, quelle que soit la merde dans laquelle ils se sont fourrés, on va les y rejoindre !

Le commandant posa fermement sa main sur la roche et se volatilisa. Un à un, tous les pirates restants l'imitèrent et bientôt, le sentier fut de nouveau désert.

...

Ace se sentit glisser le long d'une sorte de toboggan. Il gueula tout le long, avec d'atterrir durement sur le sol. Se frottant les fesses, il se redressa. Devant lui, il y avait Kaori. Elle était accroupie devant un petit muret et contemplait, apparemment fascinée, ce qu'il y avait derrière. Ace la rejoignit et voulut lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais il vit ce qu'elle regardait et se tut, bouche bée. Il ne se retourna même pas quand tous leurs amis atterrirent derrière eux à grand renfort de cris et de grommellement de douleur. Ni quand ils s'attroupèrent tous derrière eux, poussant pour voir ce qui intriguait temps Ace et Kaori.

Devant le groupe de pirates, il y avait une usine. Une usine miniature où s'activait des dizaines de lutins. Ils piaillaient et courraient dans tous les sens, ça ressemblait à un grand bordel. On pouvait voir des jouets, du papier cadeau, des paquets déjà prêts. Au fond, une immense cheminée qui produisait probablement la fumée qui les avait intrigués.

Devant eux se tenait l'atelier du Père Noël.

Evidemment, l'attroupement de pirate n'était pas spécialement discret et un lutin les aperçut rapidement. Il cria l'alerte, et tous les petits êtres s'arrêtèrent de travailler pour fixer les intrus. Kaori leva la main et les salua avec un petit sourire gêné :

-Heu... Salut ?

Les lutins l'ignorèrent et formèrent un cercle pour se concerter. Figés, ne sachant pas comment réagir, les pirates attendirent la fin du débat. Enfin, les petits êtres se séparèrent et celui qui avait donné l'alerte s'avança :

-Il ne faut pas que vous parliez de ce que vous avez vus ici ! Jurez-le ! Sinon, on va se faire embêter et on ne pourra plus préparer Noël, ce sera un désastre !

-Plus de Noël ?! se hérissa Kaori. Ok, pas de soucis, on le jure ! Tout ce que vous voudrez !

Les lutins se détendirent et les firent visiter l'atelier, leurs proposant des cookies et expliquant comment tout fonctionnait. C'était vraiment comique de voir les pirates déambuler au milieu du monde des lutins. Ils ne semblaient vraiment pas à leur place.

Finalement, la visite toucha à sa fin et les pirates prirent le chemin de le sortie, des cookies pleins les poches et le chemin pour sortir de la forêt aimablement indiqué par les lutins. Alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans la forêt, Kaori, un cookie dans la bouche, fit :

-Ils étaient cool ches lutins ! Ch'irais bien les revoir un de ches quatre !

Ace opina fermement de la tête. Et en plus, puisque le Père Noël existait vraiment, il allait pouvoir envoyer sa lettre ! Et Kaori ne se foutrait plus de sa gueule !

...

De nouveau seuls dans l'atelier, les lutins reprirent leur travail. Sauf deux. Le premier dit :

-Ils vont pas tenir leur promesse pas vrai ?

-Nan.

-Va encore falloir qu'on déménage...

-Ouais.

* * *

Ca me fait rire d'imaginer les lutins, trop en mode blasé à la fin x)

Bon alors, vos avis ? J'ai vu que personne n'avait reviewé le chapitre précédent, parce que c'était nul ? QwQ Ou bien j'ai posté trop tard ?

Bah je suis désolée si c'est ça, parce que ça ne va pas s'arranger. Je suis pas chez moi demain et je suis en bac blanc toute la semaine prochaine, alors ça va être chaud pour poster. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais soyez conscient que j'ai pas écrit les chapitres en avance et que mes révisions passent avant tout. Au pire, si je poste pas, vous aurez une avalanche de chapitre le week-end prochain. Ca casse le rythme du calendrier de l'Avent et j'en suis désolée mais si jamais je n'ai pas le choix...

Sinon, concernant le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, il est basé sur une idée de, what a surprise, **Little Pingoo** ! Ma muse ~

Pour le chapitre d'hier c'est un peu flou parce que en fait elle avait formulé une idée dans le genre dans une review mais je m'en rappelais pas quand j'ai écris ! Je m'en suis rendue compte dans l'après-midi, aujourd'hui. Mais comme c'était peut être une inspiration qui me venait inconsciemment de sa review, je la cite ici ! x)

Donc voilà, vos avis ~

Bisouuus, à demain !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir ! Bon bah, comme je m'y attendais, pas très tôt... Désolée !

 _Disclaimer :_ Tout est à Oda, sauf Kaori et mes p'tits orphelins !(Aha le spoil xD)

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit sur le bateau des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Tous les pirates, y compris ceux de gardes, ronflaient paisiblement dans des positions plus ou moins probables (Vista s'étalait en étoile sur son lit, la couette par terre et Curiel s'était retrouvée la tête à la place des pieds avec une jambe qui pendait hors du lit. Entre autres).

Se glissant dans les ombres, des petites silhouettes profitaient du sommeil des pirates pour s'infiltrer dans les profondeurs du navire. Que préparaient-elles donc ?

...

Au matin, un cri d'horreur retentit. Affolée, croyant à une attaque, Kaori se releva et défonça sa porte en vociférant :

-Vous nous aurez jamais sales Marines !

Un silence suivit cette déclaration héroïque puis Marco, blasé, fit remarquer:

-Kaori... Y a personne d'autre que nous ici. Le Phoenix jaugea la tenue de sa camarade et détourna rapidement le regard. Va plutôt t'habiller avant de nous rejoindre sur le pont.

Kaori baissa les yeux sur son vêtement et releva la tête avec un sourire narquois. Gênait-elle les hommes en se baladant vêtue de sa courte nuisette ? Au vu des regards qu'on lui lançait, ouais. La jeune femme caressa l'idée de rester ainsi toute la journée, mais il faisait quand même froid... Tant pis. Haussant les épaules, elle retourna dans sa cabine se changer.

Quand elle fut enfin prête, elle rejoignit le pont comme prévu. Là-bas, Satch secouait Ace comme un prunier en gueulant, le regard empli de folie :

-Où ? Où t'as mis la bouffe Ace ? AVOUE ! On sait que c'est toi !

-Mais de qu-quooooiii tu paaarles ? dit Ace, claquant des dents et laissant traîner les syllabes à cause du traitement que lui infligeait Satch.

-La bouffe ! C'est forcément toi ! Elle a disparue ! hurla le cuisinier.

-QUOI ?!

Ace se redressa et se libéra de l'emprise de son ami. Une flamme nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux. Les spectateurs de ce spectacle songèrent que le voleur était foutu, entre Ace et Satch...

...

Les pirates se mirent donc à la recherche de leurs réserves, le ventre vide. Ace était le plus motivé. Quand il fut clair que personne du bateau n'était coupable (ou bien avait caché son butin sur l'île) et qu'aucun indice n'avait été laissé derrière, les pirates, Ace et Satch en tête, descendirent du Moby Dick pour aller enquêter sur l'île. Ils décidèrent de se disperser. Kaori, comme toujours, accompagnait Ace. Son ami semblait plus déterminé que jamais. On ne touchait pas à sa bouffe. Tandis qu'il marchait à grand pas dans la ville, Kaori le suivait de loin, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il fabriquait exactement. Elle trouvait ses méthodes de recherche floues, mais bon. Pas son problème.

Avisant un stand de beignet, elle s'en approcha et en acheter un sachet entier. Elle allait commencé à manger lorsque Ace se retourna et aboya :

-KAORI ! Dépêche-toi, on a pas que ça à faire ! Le pirate marqua une pause puis reprit, menaçant : Qu'es tu en train de faire exactement ... ?

-Bah che mange ! répondit Kaori, la bouche pleine. Elle lui tendit un beignet : T'en veux un ?

-Je ne mangerais rien tant que nos provisions n'auront pas été retrouvées ! s'enflamma Ace. Il en va de mon honneur !

Kaori haussa les épaules et ils reprirent leur marche. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas que Ace marmonna :

-Passe moi un steuplaît...

Ricanant, Kaori obtempéra. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas !

...

Ils passèrent la journée à chercher, sans succès. Le soir, de retour au bateau, ils retrouvèrent tous leurs amis, tous bredouilles eux aussi. Seuls manquaient à l'appel Satch, Marco et Namur. Mais des flammes bleues apparurent bientôt dans le ciel et Marco se posa devant eux.

-Oï, les gars, venez ! On a trouvé la bouffe, mais... C'est pas ce qu'on croyait.

Intrigués, les pirates suivirent Marco à travers la ville. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bout de celle-ci, mais une petite route continuait, serpentant entre les arbres. Marco s'y engagea, devançant ses camarades. Enfin, au bout du chemin se dessina la silhouette d'une maison. Elle était grande, mais même de loin, on voyait qu'elle était en très mauvais état. En se rapprochant, les dégâts se précisèrent : le toit n'existait plus qu'à moitié, des lézardes parcouraient les murs, les mauvaises herbes envahissaient la cour, l'escalier de bois menaçait de tomber au moindre coup de vent... Un vrai manoir de film d'horreur. Kaori s'approcha de Marco, intriguée :

-Hey, qu'est ce qu'il se passe Marco ?

-Ouais, renchérit Ace. C'est bizarre cette histoire ! T'as trouvé la bouffe ?

-Ouais mais... Enfin, vous allez voir.

Sur cette note mystérieuse, Marco ouvrit la porte de la maison et invita ses amis à y entrer.

-C'est la dernière à gauche, indiqua-t-il.

En effet, de la lumière se voyait sous la porte et des bruits se faisaient entendre. Pas du genre craquements sinistres ou hurlement d'angoisse qu'on aurait imaginé dans ce genre d'endroit, plutôt le bruissement d'une foule nombreuse et le tintement de couverts qui s'entrechoquaient. Ace le premier ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil. Un bruit étranglé sortit de sa gorge. Kaori le poussa pour voir ce qui mettait son ami dans cet état. Sa bouche s'arrondit de surprise et elle ouvrit totalement la porte pour libérer le passage aux autres pirates qui tentaient de voir, eux aussi. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Là, il y avait des enfants. Des dizaines d'enfants, maigres, sales, et visiblement affamés si on en croyait la vitesse à laquelle ils avalaient la nourriture. Ace reconnut ses provisions et voulut protester, mais Satch s'avança. Au fond de la pièce, Namur distribuait un énorme cuisseau à une minuscule petite fille. Elle se retourna vers d'autres enfants qui faisaient la file après elle, les yeux brillants, un grand sourire sur son visage pâle et émacié. Ace se tourna vers Satch, qui expliquait la situation :

-...on allait abandonner lorsqu'on a vu une gamine avec un sac énorme qui se faufilait dans des rues sombres. J'ai reconnu nos provisions mais ont étaient intrigués alors on a préféré la suivre. Et puis on est arrivé ici et on a vu la situation. Alors au début on leur a expliqué que le vol, c'est mal, tout ça ! Le cuisinier ricana. Vous auriez vu la réaction de la gosse ! Elle nous a sortit un truc du genre, "voler les pirates, c'est pas grave", comme quoi on méritait pas la nourriture ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils pensaient tous qu'on allait se barrer avec notre bouffe et p'têt les tuer au passage. J'ai envoyé Marco vous prévenir et depuis, Namur et moi on leur donne la bouffe.

Une lueur d'émotion brilla dans les yeux du cuisiner quand il poursuivit :

-Franchement, l'espoir et la joie dans leurs yeux quand on a commencé la distribution... Ca valait n'importe quoi, j'vous jure. Des enfants devraient pas vivre comme ça.

Les pirates se taisaient, émus. Puis Ace se jeta en larme au cou de Satch.

-Ouaaah, c'est tellement beeeaaaau ! Tu sais quoi, on s'en fout de la bouffe ! On peut en avoir plein ! Laissons tout aux gosses ! C'est Noël, soyons généreux !

Kaori éclata de rire et rejoignit Namur pour l'aider à donner la nourriture aux enfants. Les pirates l'imitèrent, se mêlant aux gamins, se pliant à toutes leurs demandes émerveillés en souriant.

Satch regardait en souriant lorsque une petite voix dit :

-Monsieur... Finalement, vous n'êtes pas méchant !

Et la gamine lui tendit une pomme en souriant.

* * *

La fin est tellement émouvante ! *essuie une larmichette*

Bon bah voilà, je sais pas trop quoi dire... xD Vous, vous avez des commentaires ? N'hésitez surtooout pas ! J'attend que ça ! Non seulement les reviews c'est cool en soit mais en plus vos avis peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer.

Ah si ! Je parie que vous vous demandiez où était Noël dans ce chapitre hein ? xD C'est vrai que ce n'est qu'à la fin, assez implicite. La générosité dont font preuve les pirates, pour moi, c'est tout à fait dans l'esprit de Noël !

Bon bah, je ne sais pas si je vous dis à demain, mais je vais tout faire pour !

Kiss, j'vous aime fort !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir ! Ca fait longtemps pas vrai ? Désolée !

 _Disclaimer :_ Tout à Oda sauf Kaori !

* * *

Ace passait d'un coin à l'autre de la cale, vérifiant que toutes les nouvelles provisions étaient à leur place et les câlinant sous le regard blasé de Kaori. Visiblement, l'incident de la veille avait fait plus de mal que prévu. Le pauvre Ace semblait traumatisé et ne voulait pas lâcher la bouffe du regard - voire la lâcher tout court.

Une idée machiavélique naquit dans le cerveau de Kaori et un sourire démoniaque s'afficha sur son visage, puis elle secoua la tête. Non. Non, c'était méchant. Plus que ça, ce serait cruel et indigne d'elle de faire ça. Elle n'allait pas faire ça, elle n'allait p...

La porte claqua et Ace se redressa, interloqué. Kaori venait de disparaître. Elle avait des choses à faire !

...

La jeune femme lâcha son stylo et prit son oeuvre dans ses mains pour l'admirer à bout de bras.

-Parfaiiiiiit ! Phase 1, check !

...

Une assemblée mystérieuse se tenait dans la salle sombre et encombrée. Une silhouette isolée face à la masse des autres personnes présentes achevait de parler :

-Vous êtes avec moi ?

Une à une, toutes les personnes de l'assemblée murmurèrent leur assentiment. Avec un sourire satisfait, Kaori marmonna à son tour :

-Phase 2 : check !

...

Elle passa un coup d'oeil par la porte de la cale. L'endroit était vide. Ace, comme prévu, était partit mangé. Silencieusement, Kaori commença son travail. Ce fut long et chiant, mais elle réussit à finir avant la fin du repas. S'épongeant le front de sa manche, elle soupira :

-Phase 3 ! Check !

...

Un long hurlement à glacer les sangs retentit dans le navire. Avec une curieuse impression de déjà vu, les pirates se précipitèrent dans la cale. Elle était vide, encore. Ace, à genoux au milieu de la pièce, sanglotait de tout son coeur brisé. Se faire voler sa précieuse nourriture deux fois de suite, c'était trop pour lui.

Kaori se rapprocha et lui tapota le dos :

-Ca va aller Ace, on va tout retrouver... On a réussi hier !

Seul un reniflement lui répondit. Néanmoins, il leva un oeil humide quand Namur s'exclama :

-Regardez, il y a quelque chose !

L'homme-poisson se pencha et ramassa l'objet. L'observant, le retournant dans tous les sens, il finit par déclarer, un peu perplexe :

-C'est une carte je crois.

(Kaori faillit s'étouffer. C'était quoi tous ces simagrées ? Elle était parfaite sa carte !)

-Une carte ? renifla de nouveau Ace en tendant la main. Tu crois qu'elle conduit à... à... à la b...

-Ne te fais pas du mal, Ace. Ne le dis pas, déclara mélodramatiquement Kaori en lui posant la main sur la tête.

-Oui, m-mais si... insista son ami.

-C'est probablement une farce, le voleur se paie notre gueule, fit Marco, la mine sombre.

-Je veux quand même essayer, déclara Ace, l'air déterminé, en attrapant la carte.

Et il sortit de la cale, le nez dans le vieux papier, déjà en chasse.

Il y eu un silence dans la cale, puis Kaori frappa Namur.

-C'était quoi ce bordel, Namur ? Ma carte était géniale !

-Désolé Kaori, mais nan, pas du tout ! laissa tomber le commandant. Tu sais pas dessiner.

-Gnian gnian gnian ! répliqua Kaori en lui adressant une grimace avant de reprendre à l'adresse de tout le monde, d'un ton de metteur en scène : Bref ! Tout se passe comme prévu, la phase 4 est enclenchée. Vous avez été parfait ! Satch, tu te mets à ton poste ? Les autres aussi. Quant à moi, je m'occupe de le ralentir si je vois qu'il s'approche du but trop rapidement.

-D'ailleurs tu devrais déjà y aller, il a l'air motivé, si t'es pas là pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues il sera à la planque dans 20 minutes à tout casser !

-Pas faux. J'y vais ! A plus tard !

Et la pirate détala.

...

-Ace ! Attend ! Je vais t'aider !

-Si tu m'aides comme hier, pas la peine, grogna son ami.

Elle grimaça. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait à ce point touché par la nouvelle disparition. Puis elle haussa les épaules. Bah, il n'en serait que plus heureux ce soir !

Elle eut du mal à rattraper son ami, puis à rester à sa hauteur. Il marchait vite le bougre ! Ils marchèrent un long moment, et Kaori comprit que ses camarades comploteurs avaient eu tort : vu que Ace se trompait de direction, il n'aurait certainement pas réussit à trouver la planque en 20 minutes. Elle décida de lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

-Je peux voir la carte ?

-Nan.

Bon. Au pire, ils seraient en retard.

...

L'après midi fut long. Très long. Ace refusait de laisser la carte à Kaori et continuait d'avancer dans le mauvais sens. Finalement, sentant qu'ils seraient en retard si elle ne prenait pas les choses en mains maintenant, Kaori lui arracha la carte.

-Hé ! Rends la moi !

-Ca suffit Ace, tu ne crois pas qu'on serait déjà arrivé si tu savais lire cette carte ?

Son commandant referma la bouche, l'air boudeur, tandis que Kaori retournait la carte ; comme elle s'en doutait, il la tenait à l'envers. C'était incroyable quand même, c'était très clair comme carte !

Dès lors, les choses allèrent beaucoup plus vite... En réalité, pas tellement, dans un premier temps. Il fallut rebrousser chemin, et Ace les avait vraiment emmené dans un trou paumé ! Mais quand ils en furent sortis, Kaori ne mit pas lontemps à arriver à l'emplacement de la croix sur la carte. Ace poussait déjà un long cri de victoire, mais il déchanta en voyant que tout ce qui les attendaient, c'était une autre carte.

"Ces enfoirés... Se foutent de ma gueule..." l'entendit marmonner Kaori. Elle dû étouffer un ricanement.

...

-Putain ! Y a intérêt à ce que ce soit la dernière carte ! rugit Ace, au comble de la fureur.

Il se tourna vers Kaori pour qu'elle proteste à son tour, ce qu'elle fit mollement :

-Ouais... Y en a marre dis donc...

Il ne remarqua pas le manque flagrant d'enthousiasme de sa camarade et attrapa ce que cette dernière savait être bel et bien la dernière carte du jeu de piste.

-C'est parti ! s'enflamma littéralement le commandant.

-Ouaiiiis..., compléta mollement Kaori.

Si elle avait su que ce serait si long, elle aurait enlevé une carte ou deux en préparant la chasse au trésor. Ils avaient trop marché, elle en avait marre ! Vivement que ça finisse ! Ca n'allait pas tarder, vu le rythme de malade qu'avait adopté Ace.

Effectivement, ils ne mirent pas cinq minutes à déboulé dans la "planque". Une gigantesque clairière enneigée. Elle avait été décorée d'un grand sapin leurs amis les attendaient tous, réunis autour d'un gigantesque festin. Ils gueulèrent "SURPRISE !", faisant sursauter Ace, qui bégayait et ne comprenait plus rien. Puis son regard s'éclaira et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il se tourna vers Kaori avec même que Marco n'ait eu le plaisir de lui expliquer toute l'affaire.

-Kaoriiiii...

-Ouiiiii ? répondit la jeune fille d'une petite voix innocente.

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et risqua un petit sourire tremblant. Dans son dos, elle tâtonnait sur les tables. Ace s'approcha d'elle. Et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui passer un savon mémorable, il ne fut capable que d'émettre un :

-Humpf !

Kaori venait de lui enfoncer une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche. Il fusilla du regard son amie mais fut incapable de retirer la viande de sa bouche. Au contraire, il se mit à la dévorer à belles dents. Entre deux bouchées cependant, il sermonnait ses camarades :

-Plus jamais -Aaah c'est trop bon !- vous me faites un *croque* truc pareil ! Ch'ai été traumatiché ! *déglutition* Kaori ! Toi, je te retiens ! *croque* Shatch ! Rechère-moi ! Kaori ! Che peux te *déglutition* te jurer que ma vengeance sera terrible !

Kaori éclata de rire. Elle n'arrivait pas à le prendre au sérieux quand il dévorait tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main comme s'il n'allait plus jamais manger de sa vie. Pourtant, il faudrait faire gaffe pendant les temps à venir. Elle avait été vraiment méchante sur ce coup-là... La réplique serait à la hauteur de l'attaque !

* * *

Bon voilà, comme prévu mon bac blanc m'a empêché de poster. J'ai quand même réussi à écrire trois chapitres, du 14 jusqu'au 16. Les deux prochains arrivent de suite, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps !

Quand aux chapitres 17 et 18, je vais faire de mon mieux pour les poster rapidement !


	15. Chapter 15

Re !

 _Disclaimer :_ Comme toujours, seule Kaori est à moi !

* * *

-Non.

-Steuplaît Marco !

-Non.

-Sois cool !

-Non.

-Mais...

-J'ai dis NON ! Y a quoi que tu comprends pas dans ce mot Ace ?

Les deux commandants croisèrent les bras dans un mouvement synchronisé et se défièrent du regard. Ace était soutenu par la moitié de l'équipage.

Marco gagna quand même.

Ace, avec un grognement déçu, retourna comploter avec ses amis. Dès le début de la journée ils s'étaient mis à tanner Marco pour faire escale sur une île hivernale, afin de fêter Noël sous la neige comme il se devait. Et le premier commandant refusait sans cesse, sans s'énerver, malgré les tentatives de chantages, les suppliques, les menaces... Tout y était passé ! Mais il n'avait pas fléchi et il ne comptait pas le faire. On n'allait pas faire un détour pour un peu de neige non plus ! On fêtait très bien Noël sans ça ! (Oui, Marco n'avait pas la fibre dite "du Noël Magique et Parfait")

Inutile de préciser qu'il s'était mis tout l'équipage à dos. Depuis ce matin, on l'ignorait, on lui tournait le dos quand il approchait, bref, tout pour qu'il ne se sente pas désiré. Ca commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs cette histoire. Tout ça pour un peu de neige, y avait pas idée !

De mauvaise humeur, il mordit rageusement dans une cuisse de poulet en feuilletant un bouquin. Il avait décidé de manger dans sa chambre, vu l'attitude de ses amis. Il avait même du voler de la nourriture car Satch refusait de lui en donner. Si lui, son plus vieil ami, s'y mettait...

Malgré tout, il espéra que ses camarades n'allaient pas le bouder trop longtemps. Ca le déprimait rien que d'y penser. Il finirait par céder si ça continuait ainsi ! Au fond, pourquoi n'accédait-il pas à la demande ? Un détour ne coûtait en réalité rien du tout, c'est pas comme s'ils poursuivaient quelque chose de précis. (Le One Piece ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?) Et ça ferait plaisir à ses amis. Ce n'est pas parce que lui ne voyait pas l'utilité que c'était également le cas des autres.

(Ouais, finalement il change vite d'avis le Marco)

Avec un soupir, il se leva lentement. Tout en se dirigeant vers le pont, il termina de ronger sa cuisse avant de jeter négligemment l'os à la mer.

Les autres étant encore dans la salle à manger, en train de profiter des petits plats que Satch avait mitonnés exprès, une autre forme de chantage envers Marco. Ce dernier avait donc tout le temps de consulter les cartes pour trouver l'île hivernale la plus proche de leur position. Entrant dans la salle où étaient entreposées les très nombreuses cartes maritimes entassées depuis des décennies par Barbe Blanche, il s'approcha de la table au centre : y était toujours posé l'atlas affichant la zone sur laquelle ils naviguaient, par souci de praticité. Sur la carte elle-même, aucune île, qu'elle soit hivernale, estivale ou gouvernée par une bizarrerie typique du Nouveau Monde. Bon. Plus qu'à chercher dans les zones environnantes alors. C'qui fallait pas faire pour rendre heureux la famille...

Avec un soupir, Marco se mit au travail.

...

Une heure plus tard, il avait déchanté. Il n'avait trouvé strictement aucune île hivernale plus proche que deux semaines de navigation. Noël serait passé depuis longtemps quand ils l'atteindraient ! Se passant la main dans les cheveux, le Phoenix se résolut à avouer le fait à ses camarades.

Tirant la porte pour sortir, il vit avec surprise une dizaine de pirates se ramasser au sol à ses pieds. Il n'avait même pas senti leur présence ! Tout en dessous du tas, Kaori lui adressa un coucou accompagné d'un grand sourire innocent. Haruta, dans la même situation que son amie, se contenta du sourire. Probablement parce que sa main était coincée. Marco s'étonna vaguement qu'elles ne suffoquent pas. Elles étaient les seules femmes et les plus légères du groupe, et c'était vraiment pas des gringalets qu'elles avaient sur le dos ! Entre Ace, Kingdew et les autres, elles devaient souffrir !

Aidant ses amis à se relever, il demanda :

-Qu'est ce que vous foutiez ?

-On voulait savoir où t'en étais de tes recherches ! répondit Ace en se relevant d'un bond.

-Et comment vous saviez que je faisais des recherches ? répondit patiemment Marco, trop blasé pour être exaspéré.

-C'était évident que tu n'allais pas résister longtemps à la pression, ricana Kingdew. Tu es tellement prévisible Marco !

Ce dernier grogna, pas tant à cause de sa prévisibilité que de la nouvelle qu'il allait devoir annoncer.

-Oï, j'suis désolé les gars mais y aura vraiment pas de neige.

Persuadés de l'avoir convaincu, ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Leur Phoenix favori était-il donc plus têtu qu'ils ne le pensaient ? Marco, embarrassé, la main sur la nuque, laissa tomber :

-Y a pas d'île hivernale avant deux semaines.

Il y eut d'abord un long silence. Qui dura... dura... Et quand l'information parvint enfin à leur cerveau, ses camarades rugirent des :

-Quoi ?!

-Pas moyen !

-Tu te fous de nous !

Haruta se précipita sur les cartes et les parcourut du regard les unes après les autres sous le regard suppliants de ses amis. Finalement, elle releva la tête et la secoua, une moue déçue sur le visage. Ils s'affaissèrent tous sur le sol, arborant des mines aussi déçues que celle d'Haruta. On aurait dit des gosses qui venaient de trouver un dictionnaire plutôt que le ballon de foot qu'ils espéraient au pied du sapin. Marco commença à ranger les cartes, tout en essayant de trouver des idées pour les réconforter :

-On peut trouver une île pour aller à la patinoire, hein Kaori ? Ou refaire le coup des bonbons, avec les Marines ? Ou alors... Nan laissez tomber...

Sa voix à l'enthousiasme forcée s'était faite de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à disparaître totalement sur la fin. Réconforter les gens, c'était pas son truc.  
Les mines sombres, les autres quittèrent la pièce, laissant Marco seul avec son incompréhension. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cet engouement pour la neige. Ouais c'était joli, mais c'était froid et inutile. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ça rendait Noël spécial ! Faire la gueule à ce point parce qu'ils n'auraient pas leurs flocons, franchement, il ne comprenait pas.

Abandonnant l'idée de déchiffrer la psychologie de ses amis (un truc long qui le rendrait fou avant de parvenir au moindre résultat), il quitta à son tour la pièce.

...

Marco avait eu l'autorisation (et quel honneur, vraiment !) de manger avec les autres ce soir-là. Mais finalement il s'en serait bien passé. L'ambiance morose s'était propagée à tout l'équipage, le laissant seul indifférent à l'absence de neige pour Noël. Même Tachi faisait la gueule ! Où allait le monde ? Si Tachi n'était pas raisonnable... (Comme quoi, la définition d'être raisonnable dépendait du point de vue)

Décidant que c'en était assez, il dédaigna la fin de son assiette et vida les lieux pour aller s'adosser contre le mat, dehors. Il faisait déjà nuit et il contempla le ciel étoilé, le nez en l'air, les mains dans les poches. Mine de rien, le temps s'était rafraîchi dans la journée ! Puis il fixa le sol, perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudain, quelque chose de froid toucha son nez. Il sursauta et releva le nez au ciel. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage : les autres allaient enfin arrêter de faire la gueule avec ça !

...

Kaori chipotait avec le contenu de son assiette lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Elle leva les yeux sur Marco, qui semblait impatient (autant dire qu'il était au comble de l'excitation, avec sa tête d'impassible).

-Venez voir les gars !

Intriguée, elle se leva et s'approcha avec les autres. Elle crut discerner quelque chose tomber du ciel. Pas comme de la pluie, plutôt de manière flottante, aérienne. Comme... Non... Elle courut dehors et leva le nez. De gros flocons tombaient du ciel et elle éclata de rire en écartant les bras.

-Il neige ! Ace ! Haruta ! Il neige !

Et elle se remit à rire de plus belle comme une enfant. Les autres la rejoignirent sous la neige, Ace boudant parce que les flocons se dissolvaient avant de le toucher, Haruta les recueillant dans sa main, Kingdew ramassant déjà la fine couche de neige couvrant le sol pour en faire une boule...

Marco esquissa un sourire, de retour contre son mat. Au final, ils étaient tous des gosses : un rien les rendaient heureux. Il ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Une boule de neige le percuta et il bondit sous les éclats de rire de ses camarades.

-Oï ! Qui a fait ça ?!

* * *

Et le dernier arrive !


	16. Chapter 16

Probablement le dernier pour ce soir ^^'

 _Disclaimer :_ Pareil que les 15 premiers chapitres quoi x)

* * *

La neige tombait toujours. Si elle fondait en touchait la mer, le bateau en était quant à lui complètement recouvert, à la grande joie des pirates ! Cependant, elle alourdissait trop le navire et il avait fallut déblayer une grande partie du pont, cette fois-ci avec des regards déçus. Mais Haruta, qui ne manquait jamais d'imagination, ne tarda pas à rendre beaucoup plus ludique le déblayage : amassant de la neige pour en faire des boules, elle se mit à bombarder Marco. Celui-ci se couvrit de ses bras et protesta :

-Oï ! Ca fait deux fois avec hier ! Où t'as vu que j'étais une victime ?

Il n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase que tous les pirates le prenaient pour cible et le pauvre commandant fut obligé de s'envoler pour échapper aux tirs nourris de ses traîtres d'amis. Il choisit tout d'abord d'attendre patiemment que les réserves de neiges s'épuisent, mais au rythme où les flocons tombaient du ciel, il aurait pu attendre longtemps.

En désespoir de cause, se sentant l'âme d'un kamikaze, Marco fonça dans le tas. Il déstabilisa suffisamment ses camarades pour pouvoir s'échapper et rejoindre sa chambre en tout sécurité.

...

Marco sombrait lentement dans la paranoïa. Il était déjà tombé dans deux embuscades quand il avait tenté de sortir de sa chambre ! Le commandant décida donc de ne plus sortir de sa chambre avant que la neige est cessé de tomber. Pour sa santé mentale. Quoique, la neige pouvait aussi ne pas s'arrêter. Il serait fou avant si ça se trouve.

Raaah, tout ça c'était de la faute des autres crétins ! On le respectait d'habitude, c'était quoi cette victimisation d'un coup ?!

...

Heureusement pour Marco, la neige arrêta de tomber en début d'après-midi, en même temps qu'ils accostaient à une île printanière où Marco avait des affaires à régler. L'endroit, placé sous la protection de Barbe Blanche avait été attaquée par une bande de petits mafieux. Le commandant et quelques autres se chargeaient de leur rappeler le pouvoir de leur capitaine, puis ils pourraient rejoindre leurs amis pour profiter d'un après-midi de liberté.

Comme prévu, régler leur compte à ces minables crapules ne prit pas 10 minutes aux pirates. Kaori s'étira.

-Aaaah... Je vais aller faire un tour aux sources chaudes moi ! Les douches, ça va cinq minutes. On devrait investir dans une salle de bain pour le bateau !

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea en sautillant vers les sources chaudes, légèrement en extérieur du village.

Ace se tourna vers Marco et Namur.

-Bon. On fait quoi nous ?

...

Kaori était à peine entrée dans le bâtiment des sources qu'elle se figea et grimaça. Pas bon ça, un amiral de la Marine. Quelle poisse ! Elle allait sortir discrètement lorsqu'il se retourna et l'aperçut.

-Oh ? Je te connais toi non ?

Kaori se crispa, tandis qu'il se penchait et l'inspectait, les mains dans les poches, les paupières tombantes (de fatigue peut être ? Un masque de sommeil ornait son front). Puis il se redressa et conclut :

-J'ai dû me tromper. T'es pas très bien gaulée en fait.

La jeune femme, qui avait discrètement soupiré de soulagement, grinça des dents. Qu'Ace ou n'importe quel membre de l'équipage lui dise ça, elle s'en foutait. Bizarrement, ça passait moins bien avec ce type. Elle lui colla son poing dans la gueule en hurlant :

-Ca t'apprendra à parler aux femmes, connard !

Et elle tourna les talons, déjà beaucoup plus détendue d'avoir écouté ses pulsions de violence et toujours aussi contente de sa droite (elle n'avait pas perdu la main -sans mauvais jeu de mots).

...

Les trois commandants faisait tourner une bouteille de saké dans un petit bar lorsque Kaori entra avec un large sourire. Elle se laissa choir sur le banc et claironna :

-J'ai frappé Aokiji !

Namur, qui buvait au goulot, s'étrangla et recracha sa gorgée en face... sur Marco. Pendant que Namur toussait et que Marco commençait à s'énerver (c'était pas possible, c'était quoi cette foutue malchance ?! On s'acharnait sur lui là !), Ace se leva et gueula :

-QUOOOA ?!

(Sa réaction violente n'interpella personne dans le bar. Les clients étaient habitués, c'était toujours pareil quand les pirates venaient.)

Kaori éclata de rire et résuma l'affaire. Marco secoua la tête et se leva.

-Allez on s'arrache. Vaut mieux pas traîner si y a un Amiral dans le coin. Trouvons les autres.

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent en saluant joyeusement la compagnie.

Mais les quatre amis n'avaient pas fait un pas dehors qu'ils tombèrent sur Aokiji, qui voulait visiblement rentrer dans le bar. Et une escouade l'accompagnait.

Pirates et marines se tendirent tandis que l'Amiral jaugeait, l'air détendu, les pirates. Il fixa Kaori.

-Ah, voilà où je t'avais vu. Pirate de Barbe Blanche hein ?

Ils se crispèrent encore plus, une odeur de brûlé se mit à flotter dans l'air. Aokiji recula d'un pas, leva les mains.

-Oh, on se calme, je suis en vacances avec mes troupes. Je vais rien vous faire.

-En vacances sur une île sous notre protection, railla Kaori. On va te croire !

-Hm ? J'étais pas au courant. Aokiji haussa négligemment les épaules, tandis qu'Ace se détendait.

-Bon bah voilà c'est réglé ! On n'est pas ennemi pour l'instant, tout roule !

Il arborait un sourire radieux et tapa dans le dos de l'Amiral impassible. Les autres, pirates comme marines, le regardaient l'air sidéré. Marco ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Ace reprenait déjà la parole :

-Sinon, vous avez quelque part où manger ce soir ? On vous invite sinon !

Tout le monde en tomba à la renverse. Kaori se relevait déjà pour lui sortir un 'T'es dingue !' assorti d'un coup de poing, mais Aokiji répondit avec sa nonchalance habituelle :

-Ca sera avec plaisir oui.

Et les autres en furent quittes pour une deuxième chute.

...

L'ambiance était... tendue. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. On ne sait comment, Ace avait réussit à convaincre ses camarades d'inviter Aokiji et ses troupes à dîner sur le bateau avec eux. Au milieu des meurtres visuels que s'échangeaient pirates et marines, comme deux fleurs, Ace et Aokiji discutaient plus ou moins tranquillement. Les soldats avaient de nouveau fait coucou au sol en voyant Barbe Blanche accoutré en Père Noël, sous les ricanements peu charitables de leurs adversaires.

Au grand soulagement de tous les partis présents, le repas s'acheva enfin. Ce fut presque en courant que les marines rejoignirent le pont, suivant par leur Amiral.

Dehors, il s'était remis à neiger et la poudreuse formait une épaisse couche soyeuse qui recouvrait tout le navire.

Discrètement, Kaori ramassa de la neige et la tassa en boule. Et puis elle la lança sur Aokiji. La neige le toucha en pleine tête avec un bruit sourd. Il se retourna et elle lui lança un sourire. Et puis les marines se retournèrent aussi et elle déglutit.

Elle n'avait jamais considéré ces hommes comme dangereux. A ses yeux, ils n'avaient comme avantage que leur nombre. Mais là, ils faisaient tout simplement flipper. On avait attaqué leur Amiral. Il fallait le venger. Il en allait de leur honneur ! Ils se baissèrent et ramassèrent la neige à tour de bras, puis se précipitèrent sur Kaori en hurlant. La jeune femme hurla aussi et détala, tandis que ses amis se dressaient entre les marines et elle, prêts à la protéger, les bras remplis de munitions.

Et la Grande Guerre commença.

Les boules fusaient de partout ! Étonnamment, les gens n'y mettaient pas assez de force pour faire réellement mal à leurs adversaires. De quoi faire des bleus, des contusions, mais sans plus. Bon cela dit, c'était déjà beaucoup pour une simple bataille de boules de neige, mais il fallait pas trop en demander, on parlait de marines et des pirates de Barbe Blanche quand même.

Kaori était vite revenue pour s'amuser avec ses amis... et s'amusait vraiment. Faire une bataille de boules de neige avec les soldats, c'était encore mieux que de les tabasser ! Au moins là, ils avaient du répondant ! Avec Aokiji et son fruit du démon, ils avaient même l'avantage. Du côté des pirates, Ace et son pyro-fruit interceptait les boules de neige, qui fondaient avant de le toucher. Son seul plaisir, mais il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

Finalement, le rythme fut trop rapide pour les flocons qui tombaient du ciel. La neige avait totalement déserté le navire et les antagonistes se retrouvèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, essoufflés. Pirates et marines se surprirent à échanger des sourires avec l'ennemi, et ils détournèrent aussitôt le regard sous le rire puissant de Barbe Blanche. Les marines bougèrent enfin, reprenant le chemin de la sortie. Aokiji les suivit avec un dernier signe de main en disant :

-C'était sympa... Mais la prochaine fois, nous serons ennemis. Au fait Newgate... ? Essaie d'avoir des filles mieux gaulées la prochaine fois.

Deux chaussures le frappèrent à la tempe, tandis que Haruta et Kaori gueulaient :

-Ta gueule, enfoiré !

Les pirates éclatèrent de rire et même les marines durent s'empêcher de pouffer. Enfin, les soldats quittèrent le bateau. Ace courut au bastingage et cria, un large sourire sur les lèvres :

-Hey, les gars ! On se la refait l'année prochaine ? Même jour, même endroit !

* * *

Voilà ! Je peux donc vous demander enfin vos avis sur les chapitres du soir ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de l'attente qui n'aurait pas dû exister, format calendrier de l'Avent oblige.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que les chapitres vous ont plu quand même !

Bisous, à demain !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour ! Pitié, me tapez pas ! *se protège de ses bras* J'vous explique tout à la fin ! Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer :_ Tout à Oda, Kaori à moi !

* * *

Ace donna un dernier coup de ciseau et observa son travail. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage et un léger ricanement lui échappa. Tout était prêt.

(Imaginez la scène avec Ace à moitié dans l'ombre. Ca rajoute du suspens et c'est plus angoissant)

...

Il régnait une impressionnante animation sur le pont du Moby Dick. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Ace, un micro à la main, perché sur une estrade, criait des âneries en attendant que le calme se fasse. (Oui c'est contre-productif, mais c'est Ace quoi...) A ses côtés, une gigantesque boule en verre contenait des petits morceaux de papiers blancs. Devant l'estrade, des dizaines et des dizaines de chaises attendaient de servir.

Enfin, le calme se fit : chaque pirate avait trouvé une place. On pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Bonjour mesdames et messieurs ! clama Ace d'un ton grandiloquent. Et bienvenue aux 91ème Hunger G...

-Accouche Ace ! brailla quelqu'un dans le public, déclenchant des rires.

-Vos gueules, c'est moi le speaker ! répliqua Ace en fusillant la foule du regard. Bref, comme je le disais, aujourd'hui c'est loterie ! Chacun d'entre vous -et moi aussi- va tirer un bout de papier dans ce vase, et devra offrir un cadeau à celui dont le nom sera écrit sur le papier ! La distribution des cadeaux aura lieu ce soir ! Et bien entendu, on ne dit à personne qui est celui que vous avez tiré au sort ! Des questions ? Ace poursuivit sans attendre de réponse. Parfait ! Allez c'est parti, venez piocher !

Les pirates se précipitèrent. Le jeu avait l'air cool ! Il y eut un nouveau moment de confusion, puisqu'ils s'étaient tous précipités sur l'urne en même temps. Enfin, il réussirent à s'organiser en ligne et le tirage commença. Il y avait des réactions diverses : Namur eut un sourire satisfait, Kaori sauta de joie. Tachi, au contraire, bougonna dans sa barbe. Marco, comme à son habitude, resta blasé.

Les pirates se dispersèrent donc sur l'île à laquelle ils avaient accosté le matin même à la recherche du cadeau idéal, sauf quelques rares exceptions. Tachi alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Satch dans sa cuisine.

Ace resta seul sur le pont, son papier dans la main et un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. (On sentait la grosse envie d'éclater d'un rire démoniaque genre "Mouahahaha" avec en fond des éclairs et le tonnerre)

...

Kaori avait pioché le nom d'Ace. C'était assez incroyable comme probabilité, avec tous les papiers qu'il y avait dans l'urne, qu'elle tombe précisément sur lui. Mais tant mieux ! La jeune pirate rentra dans une boucherie. Elle portait déjà plusieurs kilos de viande mais avait décidé de se faire pardonner pour son vilain tour d'il y a quelques jours. Alors elle y mettait du sien. Après avoir acheté encore quelques kilos, elle irait voir si elle ne dénichait pas des trucs sur le frère d'Ace, Luffy. Si elle trouvait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il serait au Paradis ! Avec toute la viande qu'elle avait mis de côté en plus... Il avait intérêt à renoncer à sa vengeance !

... Mais quand même, ne valait-il pas mieux visiter encore un ou deux traiteurs... juste au cas où ?

...

Ace ricana en voyant Kaori crouler sous les paquets. Elle ne lésinait pas sur la quantité, apparemment elle voulait se faire pardonner ! Tant mieux, ce serait encore plus drôle à la fin... Il avait hâte de voir sa tête ! (Rebelote. Ace était très maléfique aujourd'hui)

...

Satch posa son stylo. Devant lui, une dizaine de coupon "Bon pour un repas exclusif préparé par Satch". Belle écriture, belles couleurs, belles décorations, c'était magnifique. Contrairement à Kaori, il avait un don pour dessin. En toute modestie bien sûr. Il avait tout d'abord commencé à préparer un repas, puisque tout le monde adorait sa cuisine de toute manière. Finalement, il avait trouvé plus original de faire ces petits coupons. Il était sur que ça plairait à son "client" ! Et puis ça prenait moins de temps à préparer. Il avait une de ces flemmes aujourd'hui...

...

Tachi, tout en dessinant le patron de son cadeau, grommelait de tout son coeur. De tous les pirates présents sur le bateau, il avait fallut que ça tombe sur lui ! Ca l'énervait à un point inimaginable de lui faire un présent ! Enfin, le hasard avait parlé... Tout en grinçant des dents, elle sortir ses tissus et sa machine à coudre pour passer à la prochaine étape de la conception du cadeau. Il avait de la chance qu'elle soit une fille sérieuse qui ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, sinon il aurait reçu une engueulade et basta !

...

Marco, adossé contre le mat, regardait tous les pirates s'activer, un large sourire aux lèvres. Dans sa main, un petit papier parfaitement identique aux autres.

Il n'allait rien faire pour stopper le jeu. Ace aussi avait le droit de s'amuser. Il en avait même le droit, vu le sale coup qu'on lui avait fait l'autre jour. Cette distribution de cadeaux promettait... Il imaginait déjà les têtes des autres.

...

Barbe-Blanche regarda son petit monde s'agiter tout en caressant sa longue barbe de Père-Noël (une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il portait ce costume. Il trouvait que ça lui donnait l'air réfléchi). Le postiche dissimulait son large sourire. La période de l'Avent était décidément sa préférée de l'année ! On ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il avait hâte à ce soir : une fois encore, il y aurait de l'animation !

...

Le soir venu, tous les pirates étaient sur le pont. Un par un, ils allaient dans la salle à manger et mettait leur cadeau dans une boîte portant le nom de celui à qui revenait leur présent. Ils s'étaient tous interrogés sur cette curieuse manière d'organiser les choses mais Ace assurait que c'était "pour garder la surprise jusqu'à la fin".

La file avançait rapidement, mais pas assez au goût des pirates qui piaffaient d'impatience. Enfin, Ace, qui avait remis son cadeau en dernier, les invita à rejoindre la salle. Il arborait un curieux sourire, mais personne n'y fit attention, ils étaient tous trop excités et impatients de voir enfin le cadeau qu'ils avaient reçu. Ils se précipitèrent sur la hotte à leur nom, qu'ils avaient bien entendu repérer à leur précédent passage. (C'était même la première chose qu'ils avaient fait, ces égocentriques.) A un signal d'Ace, tous les cadenas sautèrent.

Les pirates ouvrirent leur boîte... Et leur excitation retomba comme un soufflé raté.

Les boîtes étaient vides.

Chacun crut d'abord à une erreur, puis en regardant les boîtes de leurs voisins, ils constatèrent qu'elles étaient aussi inoccupées que les leur. Une réalisation se fit dans leur esprit et ils se tournèrent tous, un à un (selon leur vitesse de réflexion), vers la boîte d'Ace. Comme ils s'y attendaient, elle débordait littéralement de présent. Ils s'étaient tous fait avoir en beauté. Tous les papiers portaient le nom de Ace. Les pirates plissèrent les yeux et regardèrent ce dernier, qui admirait ses cadeaux :

-Une peluche Luffy faite maison ! Elle est énorme ! Et très ressemblante ! Merci Tachi !

Cette dernière le mitraillait des yeux. Si un regard avait pu tué... Mais Ace continuait :

-Et... oh ! Quelle délicate attention, Satch ! Je peux t'assurer que je ne les gâcherais pas !

Et Satch se mit à le fusiller à son tour, comme le reste des pirates au fur et à mesure qu'Ace énumérait ses présents, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie. Seule Kaori ne semblait pas en colère, juste... surprise. Elle regardait Ace, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche et demanda, songeuse :

-Ace... Quand est ce que t'es devenu assez intelligent pour monter seul un coup pareil ?

-Oï, j'suis pas débile non plus ! bouda le 2ème commandant. Et puis il fallait bien que je me venge de ta putain de chasse au trésor aussi !

-Et pourquoi tu nous as inclus dans le coup ?! s'indigna Vista.

-Parce que vous aviez aidé Kaori ! Et puis sinon mon idée ne marchait pas. Une loterie à deux, c'est complètement débile.

-Allez les gars, soyez pas mauvais joueurs ! intervint Marco. Vous avez perdu ce coup-ci. On ne peut pas toujours gagner.

-Vous ? releva Kaori. T'étais de mèche avec lui ? Ca expliquerait l'intelligence du plan !

-Hey ! protesta encore Ace, parlant en même temps que Marco.

-Non, nia le Phoenix. J'ai simplement pigé le truc en voyant tout le monde acheter ou préparer globalement les mêmes trucs. J'ai chouré les papiers de Rakuyou et de Curiel pour être sûr et j'ai arrêté. Heureusement que j'avais encore rien acheté !

Apprendre que Marco avait découvert la ruse d'Ace et ne les avait pas prévenu n'arrangea pas l'humeur des pirates qui grognèrent. Seule Kaori ne semblait pas gênée de la traîtrise de ses amis. Après tout, elle passait son temps à manipuler les gens et faire des blagues, elle aurait été d'une incroyable mauvaise foi de ne pas accepter qu'on lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce ! Enfin, de temps en temps seulement quand même. Fallait pas abuser.

Avisant (enfin) l'air sombre de ses camarades, Ace arrêta de rire. Il recula lentement en direction de la porte. Les autres firent autant de pas vers lui. Alors Ace se retourna et partit en courant, vite suivit de ses amis (ou plutôt ennemis pour le moment) qui hurlaient des imprécation.

Restèrent Kaori et Marco. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le tas de viande d'Ace (apparemment il en avait beaucoup reçu (bonjour l'originalité)) et en piqua un morceau déjà cuit. Pas rancunière, d'accord, mais fallait pas pousser non plus ! Avisant Marco, elle lui tendit un morceau :

-T'en veux ?

Souriant largement, il s'avança et attrapa la viande.

Et pendant qu'Ace fuyait pour sa vie, ils s'improvisèrent un festin avec la nourriture que le second commandant avait escroqué à leurs camarades.

* * *

ALLELUIA !

Ce chapitre était ho-rrible à écrire. J'arrivais pas à atteindre ces putains de 1700 mots. D'où mon énorme retard. Je suis désolée, je suis une auteur indigne ! TwT *se prosterne à vos pieds* Vous savez le pire ? J'ai aucune idée pour les chapitres 18, 19 et 20 ! Je suis maudite ToT

Sinon, pour le chapitre en lui-même, il m'a fait réalisé un truc... Marco est toujours du bon côté ! C'est jamais lui qui se fait avoir ! Ce mec... est juste un Dieu.

Bref voilà, malgré mon retard, si il reste quelqu'un pour lire, vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?

J'essaie de trouver l'inspi pour que les prochains arrivent vite, j'ai suffisamment de retard comme ça !

J'vous aime, bisous !


	18. Chapter 18

Hum... Bonjour ? *entrouvre la porte et pointe le bout du nez par entrebâillement* Vous vous rappelez de moi...?

Désolée pour... heu... le retard ? /

Oui bon ok, je sais bien qu'à ce stade c'est plus du retard ! Mais bon, manque d'inspiration oblige... Je suis là, c'est le principal ! Non ? *lève les mains bien haut* PAS LES KALACHNIKOVS ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! *s'incline bien bas*

Et heu, si ça peut vous calmer... Vous savez mon bac... Bah j'ai eu mention bien ! *danse de la joie parfaitement ridicule*

Enfin, j'arrête de vous saouler, si vous êtes là c'est pour lire le chapitre, pas mes conneries...

 _Disclaimer :_ Tout à Oda sauf Kaori et le scénar' !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J-8 avant Noël sur le Moby Dick (comme partout ailleurs, me direz-vous). On aurait pu penser que l'ambiance attendrait des sommets encore inégalés (jusqu'au lendemain), mais non. En réalité, Ace s'ennuyait comme rarement il s'était ennuyé. Il avait pourtant essayé de s'occuper ! Il avait refait toute la décoration de Noël du bateau ("a-mé-lio-ré" soutenait-il mordicus aux pirates qui se plaignait du changement), avait volé les calendriers d'une bonne partie de l'équipage pour les dévorer en ricanant de son forfait, avait sorti Kaori de sa grasse matinée au son tonitruant d'une fanfare et avait rit aux éclats lorsqu'elle l'avait poursuivit à travers tout le navire. Mais toutes ces activités ne lui avaient pris que quelques heures et à présent, rien n'y faisait, Ace se faisait chier.

Et donc, il se traînait comme une âme en peine sur le navire, soupirant de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus fort, espérant émouvoir (ou énerver) un gentil camarade qui lui proposerait une activité pour s'occuper. (Sale petit manipulateur. Ace est vraiment sous-estimé.)

Evidemment, ça ne rata pas. Et son sauveur s'appelait Kingdew.

-Ben alors Ace, qu'est ce qu'y va pas ? l'interrogea le colosse en s'approchant.

-Si tu savais comme je m'ennuie... répondit, dans un énième soupir (et en retenant un sourire satisfait), le pirate affalé sur la rambarde du bateau.

-Hmmm...

Le commandant de la 11è flotte sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche :

-Ca te dit des jeux de société ?

...

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux pirates s'étaient installé sur le pont, une impressionnante pile de boîtes colorées non loin.

-Alors, par quoi tu veux commencer ? demanda Kingdew.

-Ca ! s'enthousiasma Ace en pointant un jeu au hasard.

Un sourire machiavélique déforma le visage de son ami et le brun déglutit. Kingdew attira la boîte à eux et eut un ricanement sinistre.

-Tu vas regretter ton choix... Je suis imbattable au Uno !

...

-Aaaah bordel ! Encore un +4 mais c'est pas possible, tu triches ! s'énerva Ace en balançant son jeu d'un geste violent (évidemment les cartes flottèrent tranquillement jusqu'au sol et ne donnèrent pas du tout l'effet voulu). Il exigea : On change de jeu !

Kingdew haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois qui énerva encore plus Ace. Ce dernier prétendait activement ne pas être mauvais joueur, et pour prouver ses affirmations, il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait perdu les 15 parties qu'ils venaient de jouer, mais pour cette 16ème défaite, sa patience était à bout...

-Que dirais-tu de ce jeu-là ? proposa le blond en attrapant une grande boîte verte.

-C'est quoi ? Ace fit la moue, dubitatif.

-Time's up ! Mais ça se joue en équipe, faut rameuter des gens. Oï, Vista, tu viens m'aider à coller une raclée à Ace ?

-Rêve ! Joz, ramène-toi, on va faire comprendre à Kingdew qui c'est le boss ici !

-Bah... C'est Père non ?

...

Les deux équipes explosèrent de rire, faisait s'arrêter net Izou qui croisa les bras, vexé.

-Quoi ? J'imite pas bien Shanks peut-être ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Fallait pas dire qui t'imitait ! s'excita Namur au milieu des cris d'indignation. (Apparemment personne n'avait deviné, ce qui vexa encore plus Izou.)

-Ouais et bah fallait pas se moquer, ça vous apprendra ! Est ce que je me suis moqué quand vous chantiez moi ? NON ! Alors un peu de tact et de savoir vivre !

Après sa furieuse diatribe (dont personne ne tint compte), Izou tourna les talons et s'éloigna en marmonnant des injures, pile au moment où Ace ricanait :

-Du coup, j'viens d'imaginer Shanks en travesti...

Et les pirates de repartirent dans une crise de fou rire, faisant enrager Izou, qui pensait qu'on se moquait à nouveau de lui.

...

-Dooooonc... J'accuse le Colonel Moutarde d'avoir tué la victime dans la véranda avec la matraque ! J'ai bon ?

-... Pas possible, t'as forcément triché ! T'es trop bête pour avoir deviner aussi vite !

-Pour avoir deviner tout court oui !

-Donc j'ai bon ? ... Oï ! Z'en avez pas marre de me traiter de débile ?!

...

-Eeeet... Aplacophore, voilà ! Et mot compte triple en plus, génial ! Je pense que j'ai gagné hein ? Bon, je vais aller me faire un p'tit en-cas moi ! Je me demande si Satch est là ? Satch ?

-... C'est pas possible, ce mec n'est pas Ace hein ? On nous l'a échangé ?

-Aplacophore, tu parle d'aplacophore, c'est lui l'aplacophore ! ronchonnait Izou dans son coin.

-... Mais heu... C'est quoi un apalcophlore ?

...

-Bon, réunion de guerre les gars, on est dans une situation de crise. A quel jeu Ace est _vraiment_ nul ? demanda Joz, penché vers ses compères conspirateurs.

-D'habitude tu veux dire ? ironisa Namur. _Tous_ les jeux bordel, d'habitude Ace est une brêle partout !

-Si on prenait le mikado ? proposa Rakuyou.

-Mais on est tous minable au mikado... On a des boudins à la place des doigts, comment tu veux qu'on attrape les baguettes ?

-Traite pas mes doigts de boudins, oï ! Ils sont tout à fait normaux pour ma taille !

-Chut, il revient !

...

-Aaaah, j'ai bien mangé moi ! C'est reparti les amis ! Regardez, j'ai ramener Satch en plus ! C'est quoi le prochain jeu ? Mikado ? Vous allez me redonnez faim... Bon, allons-y !

...

-Ahaha gros nul ! Sois plus rapide la prochaine fois si tu veux ce totem !

...

-C'est quand même triste qu'on doive attendre qu'Ace soit en pleine crise narcoleptique pour gagner la moindre partie... Mes amis, nous sommes tombés bien bas, soupira Satch en regardant Ace ronfler tranquillement, bavant sur ses cartes de poker. Et même là je suis pas fichu de gagner... Je me couche.

...

-Oups ! J'ai encore fait une crise ? Oh bande de faux-frères, z'auriez pu m'attendre au lieu de continuer sans moi ! Du coup j'suis fauché... Oh ça me donne une idée ! Si on faisait un strip poker à la place ?

...

-Parce que je ne veux pas que mes yeux soient souillés, je vous autorise à garder vos caleçons. Et sachez, messieurs, que vous voir à poil dans le froid de décembre vaut tous les berrys que j'aurais pu gagner !

-TA GUEULE ACE !

...

-Allez Marco, ramène l'argent ! Tu te doutes bien qu'un séjour dans un hôtel à Sabaody, tu devrais te rendre à la marine et empocher la récompense pour pouvoir te le payer hein ? Allez, par ici les berrys, venez voir papa Ace ! Et sans rancune hein ?

-Bordel...

-Fais pas cette tête Marco ! Allez, à qui de jouer ? ... Attendez, je vous ai tous plumés ? Ahaha ! J'ai encore gagné !

...

-Concept ? C'est un jeu d'équipe ça, fit remarquer Ace en tournant et retournant la boîte dans ses mains.

-J'vais avec Ace !

-Moi aussi !

-Oï, calmez-vous ! s'amusa le second commandant. Je sais que vous m'aimez mais faut plusieurs équipes quand même !

Peine perdue. Les pirates se fusillèrent du regard, prêts à se battre pour gagner leur place dans la team d'Ace et ainsi remporter au moins une partie, histoire de regonfler un peu leur ego bousillé par la série de victoires écrasantes d'Ace.

-... Vous la jouer à la courte paille au pire ? Non ? Pierre-feuille-ciseau ? tenta de nouveau Ace.

...

-Bon, maintenant que les équipes sont faites, je propose un truc ! s'exclama Ace. Disons que cette partie est la dernière et que l'équipe gagnante a le droit de donner un gage aux autres.

-C'est de l'arnaque, vu la veine que t'as aujourd'hui tu vas forcer gagner Ace !

-Donc tu abandonnes, Namur ? le provoqua le second commandant. Tu es trop lâche ?

\- Quoi ? Jamais ! Ok, je marche !

-Namur, tu viens de te faire avoir comme un bleu là... Et nous avec. Mec, t'as intérêt à gérer où on te fais la peau.

Tous les pirates fixèrent Namur, mortellement sérieux, et firent craquer les jointures de leurs poings. L'homme poisson déglutit.

...

-Et c'est la team Fire qui remporte la partie, conclut Marco d'un ton morne. Sans surprise, j'ai envie de dire.

Les membres de ladite team s'auto-congratulèrent généreusement sous les regards revanchards des autres équipes.

-Et donc, comme convenu, reprit Marco, l'air encore plus déprimé, les gagnants choisissent un gage à donner aux autres... Et vite, que je puise aller me noyer dans l'alcool histoire d'oublier cette journée de merde.

-Après délibérations du jury, déclama pompeusement Ace, entouré de ses camarades qui affichaient des sourires de mauvais augure, nous avons décidé que les losers que vous êtes devrez être à notre service toute la journée de demain !

-... Et je pense que je vais aller littéralement me noyer dans l'alcool, conclut Marco en tournant les talons sous les ricanements sadiques des vainqueurs de cette ultime partie.

-Mais mais mais ! Vous pouvez pas faire ça ! balbutia Joz, désespéré. C'est-c'est Noël les gars, un peu de coeur quoi ! On devrait pouvoir profiter, pas vous servir de larbin !

-Aaah, Joz, Joz, Joz... Que tu es mignon, tellement naïf ! Tu oublies que nous sommes des pirates sans pitié et grâce à votre sacrifice, nous profiterons deux fois plus de cette journée qui promet d'être magnifique ! Satch tapota avec une fausse sympathie l'épaule de son ami en rajoutant avec un sourire trop large pour être sincèrement compatissant : Bonne chance !

Et la team Fire de s'éloigner en ricanant comme des hyènes, échangeant déjà leurs idées pour faire souffrir leurs futurs esclaves.

...

-Aaaah ! Ce que c'était cool ! s'exclama Ace en s'affalant sur sa chaise, satisfait de sa journée. On devrait faire ça plus souvent !

Le pirate attaqua avec un bel appétit sa côte de porc sous les regards mauvais de ses camarades, persuadés qu'il avait triché mais sans savoir comment. Kaori, narquoise, lui fit remarquer :

-Mais Ace... On le fait déjà une fois par semaine. C'est juste que d'habitude tu perds tout le temps, tu t'excites et tu te barres en râlant. Ça nous fait tous beaucoup rire. C'est pour ça qu'on organise des soirées jeux régulièrement d'ailleurs.

-Mais... mais c'est faux ! nia Ace en rougissant, mauvais menteur, sous le regard goguenard du reste de l'équipage.

Kaori finit par s'esclaffer :

-Allez, t'en fais pas va ! Je te comprends, moi aussi je suis mauvaise joueuse.

-Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur ! grogna Ace en croisant les bras, de mauvaise foi.

-Non c'est vrai..., fit Kaori. Ace commença à sourire, satisfait, lorsque son amie acheva sa phrase en riant : ... seulement mauvais perdant !

* * *

Donc voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris j'ai déjà le sujet du prochain chapitre ! Mais je suis pas là du 7 août jusqu'au 13-14 août... Donc bah, il arrivera pas de suite quoi. Mais je ferais de mon mieux, juré ! Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'attendre six mois comme la dernière fois !

Si les jeux de société que j'ai cité dans le chapitre vous intéresse, dans l'ordre c'est : Uno, Time's up, Cluedo, Scrabble, Mikado, Jungle Speed, poker, strip poker, Monopoly et Concept ! Et non, c'est pas des placements de produit, je ne suis pas payé pour les avoir utilisé dans mon chapitre x)

Et si vous voulez savoir ce qu'est un aplacophore. *chausse ses lunettes et sort son dictionnaire* Hm hm. Classe de mollusques primitifs marins qui vivent dans la vase. Voilà, ces bestioles sont charmantes.

J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop malgré tout... Je vous aime ! (je suis sure que ça vous a complètement fait craqué hein ? Je suis pardonnée, hein ?)

Allez, des bisous !


	19. Chapter 19

Bon. Certes. J'ai mis plus longtemps que les 2 semaines promises. Mais ! Voyez les choses du bon côté, y a pas eu à attendre aussi longtemps que pour le chapitre précédent ! A ce rythme, je peux même espérer avoir fini avant Noël 2016, elle est pas belle la vie ? *écarte les bras, un sourire éclatant sur le visage*

*se retrouve la cible de tomates et d'autres choses moins inoffensives, comme des kalachnikovs ou des bombes nucléaires*

Okaaaay, je m'excuse paaaardooon ! *s'incline bien bas devant le lectorat*

 _Disclaimer :_ Tout est à Oda, sauf le sapin et Kaori !

* * *

-Aaah, quelle belle matinée ! Les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille et on m'a apporté mon petit-déjeune au lit ! Que demander de plus ?  
-Un massage des pieds ?  
Ace cessa de sourire d'un air extatique pour adopter une expression songeuse. Joz grimaça et fusilla du regard Kaori, qui avait formulé cette dernière proposition. Cette dernière fit mine de lui envoyer un baiser en dissimulant son hilarité.  
-... Non, finit par conclure Ace au grand soulagement de Joz. En tout cas pas de suite, rajouta le second commandant, narquois.  
-Bon, je peux me casser maintenant que t'as ta bouffe ? grogna Joz, pressé de s'éloigner avant qu'on ne lui demande d'accomplir d'autres tâches.  
-Dis donc, tu pourrais parler plus poliment à ton patron ! feignit de s'offusquer Kaori.  
La jeune femme s'amusait beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas participé aux jeux la veille, et n'était donc pas au service de la team Fire. Evidemment, l'inverse était vrai aussi et elle ne pouvait pas profiter des services des perdants, mais donner des suggestions aux profiteurs était presque aussi drôle. Sans compter que pour remercier Kaori, Satch, Haruta et Curiel avait étendu leurs privilèges à sa petite personne. Etant donné qu'il n'était que 10h du matin, on pouvait clairement conclure que la pirate n'avait pas chômé. Et elle était bien parti pour recevoir le même traitement de la part d'Ace, qui d'ailleurs trouva l'idée excellente :

-C'est vrai ça, un peu de respect ! A partir de maintenant, tu m'appelleras "monsieur" et tu me vouvoieras ! ordonna le brun en ricanant.

-Bien... Monsieur, répondit Joz, sarcastique. Intérieurement l'homme-diamant maudissait Kaori jusqu'à la 7ème génération.

H-14 avant minuit.

...

-LES GARS ! C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE ! hurla Haruta en débarquant sur le pont, suivie de près par un Kingdew vêtu d'un costard.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? bailla Satch.

-Le sapin ! Il a perdu toutes ses épines ! Il est jaune ! On n'a plus de sapin pour Noël !

-Je vous l'avais bien dit, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Marco. On l'a pris bien trop tôt, c'était évident qu'il n'allait pas tenir jusqu'au 25.

-QUOIIII ? bondit Kaori au même moment. Mais ça va pas du tout ! Il faut en trouver un autre !

-Sauf qu'on est au beau milieu de l'océan et la prochaine île se trouve à deux jours de navigation, fit remarquer Marco.

Il arborait un large sourire narquois, voyant dans la situation une douce vengeance. Le retour de karma. Satch, qui avait décidé que Marco serait son escl... son _serviteur_ personnel pour la journée, lui balança son cocktail au visage et rejoignit les deux filles dans leurs lamentations. Le phoenix s'obligea à rester calme et échangea un regard sombre avec les autres larbins. Leur vengeance serait terrible.

H-13 avant minuit.

...

Après moult délibérations, il fut décidé que quelques fanatiques utiliseraient l'un des bateaux annexes, plus petits et donc plus rapides que le Moby Dick principal, pour se rendre sur l'île la plus proche et en ramener le "plus beau et le plus grand sapin que vous verrez !". L'équipe comptait Kaori, Ace et Haruta, évidemment, ainsi que leur laquais attitré (évidemment). Impatients de mettre la main sur un nouvel arbre de Noël ("et en plus on va pouvoir refaire la décoration !" frétilla Haruta) la petite troupe se mit rapidement en route. Il s'agissait d'arriver à destination le plus tôt possible, car le retour, avec le poids du sapin, serait plus long.

Pendant le trajet, Ace, Haruta et Kaori profitèrent honteusement des services de Joz et Kingdew, leur donnant sans arrêt des ordres sans queue ni tête, parfois contradictoires. Ainsi, les deux pauvres commandants durent s'habiller en clown, présenter un spectacle de marionnettes et faire une battle de rap, parmi d'autres gages parfois plus ridicules. Ils virent avec soulagement l'île apparaître à l'horizon, marquant la fin de leur calvaire -pour l'instant.

H-11 avant minuit.

...

Arrivés à la pépinière, les pirates se dirigèrent immédiatement en direction des plus grands arbres.

-Celui-là à l'air pas mal non ? proposa Kingdew.

Il ne reçut en retour que trois regards enragés. Reculant d'un pas, inquiet, il regarda le sapin qu'il avait désigné au hasard. Ah oui quand même. Il s'agissait d'un pauvre arbre rachitique qui donnait l'impression que la moindre guirlande ferait tomber toutes ses épines.

-Celui là alors ?

Le pauvre pirate risqua un sourire en même temps qu'il pointait un arbre sublime qui réussit l'exploit de détourner l'attention de ses tortionnaires. Kingdew laissa échapper un sourire de soulagement. C'était pas passé loin...

H-11 avant minuit.

...

Haruta et Kaori avaient soudain eu une envie de shopping. Considérant le fait qu'habituellement cela ne faisait pas partie de leurs hobbys et toutes les simagrées qu'elles faisaient, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que c'était juste pour saouler Kingdew et Joz en les traînant de boutique en boutique chargés de piles de sac de trois fois leurs tailles.

-Tu penses quoi de cette robe ? demanda Kaori en papillonnant des cils.

-Su-blime ! s'extasia Haruta devant le vêtement pourtant hideux que lui présentait son amie. La commandante exhiba à son tour une paire de chaussures : Et ses bottes, elles me vont bien ?

-Elles sont faites pour toi ! s'enthousiasma l'autre.

Les deux larbins échangèrent des sourires goguenards (apparemment, ils étaient peu réceptifs à l'ironie de la chose et persuadés que les deux filles étaient sincères), qui disparut bien vite lorsque leurs camarades eurent une nouvelle idée :

-Et si on s'occupait de relooker Joz et Kingdew plutôt ?

Robe et bottes furent aussitôt abandonnées tandis que les jeunes femmes, qui s'amusaient décidément beaucoup, se dirigeaient vers le rayon homme.

H-9 avant minuit.

...

-Nous sommes de retour ! claironna une voix bien connue.

-Ace ! s'exclama Tachi avec un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant. Vous avez été rapides !

Et on sentait dans sa voix que ça lui plaisait pas trop, et qu'elle aurait pas craché sur une ou deux heures de calme en plus. Pendant ce temps, Kingdew et Joz, ployant sous le poids d'un énorme sapin, remontèrent tant bien que mal sur le navire. Des sifflements admiratifs les accueillirent.

-Dites donc les gars, je vois qu'on s'est fait plaisir, on s'est fait beau et tout ! se moqua Curiel.

-Mazette ! Ca c'est de la mode ! fit mine d'admirer Satch en observant le costume trois pièces en tweed vert à rayures mauves de Joz, et le pantalon rose, les bretelles oranges et la chemise bleue à pois rouges de Kingdew.

Les deux rirent jaune, promettant mille morts à leurs bourreaux. Pendant ce temps, un dilemme se posait :

-Installez-le là ! pépia Haruta en débarquant sur le pont, suivie de Kaori qui protesta :

-Non, il sera mieux là-bas !

-Vous êtes folles ? se révolta Curiel en s'incrustant dans le débat. C'est ici qu'il faut le mettre !

Il s'ensuivit une mêlée, chacun défendant son emplacement jusqu'à ce que Tachi les calme tous, en frappant un ou deux au passage (curieusement, Kaori faisait partie du lot...).

-Bande de gosses ! On le mettra à la même place que l'ancien et puis c'est réglé !

H-6 avant minuit.

...

-Faut pas les laisser voir qu'on leur en veut, assura Namur. Faut leur faire croire qu'on s'en fout des ordres ridicules qu'ils nous imposent. Ils vont jamais penser qu'on veut se venger comme ça !

-Ca serait trop beau pour être vrai, fit remarquer Kingdew. Ace est un peu con sur les bords, mais les autres se douteront bien que y a anguille sous roche.

-De toute manière on s'en fout, trancha Marco. A un moment ou à un autre, on les aura ! Alors autant ne pas se priver du plaisir de renverser _accidentellement_ le cocktail de Satch sur lui, ajouta suavement le Phoenix.

-Marco ? T'étais passé où encore ? Ah, réunion d'esclaves hein ? Vous préparez pas de soulèvement j'espère ?

Un concert de marmonnement négatif répondit à Satch, qui poursuivait sans avoir attendu de réponse :

-Allez mon petit Marco, vient donc me faire un soin des pieds ! Et je veux la totale ! Tu vas me laver les pieds, me les masser, et puis p'têt une p'tite pédicure au passage !

-Mais bien sûr, répondit Marco d'une voix sucrée. Ce sera du jaune ou du vert pour la pédicure ?

Satch grinça des dents sous les ricanements peu charitables des autres pirates.

H-5 avant minuit.

...

Tachi s'occupait des soins journaliers de Barbe Blanche en surveillant du coin de l'oeil le spectacle qu'offrait -bien contre leur gré- les pirates. Curieuse, elle demanda à son capitaine :

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayer de mettre fin à tout ce cirque ? C'est quand même un peu abusif ce qu'ils font là...

-Ce n'est rien de bien méchant ! rétorqua le pirate en éclatant de son rire profond. Et je t'avouerais que c'est très divertissant. J'ai hâte d'assister à la riposte !

-Qu-QUOI ?! glapit l'infirmière en chef. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes pire qu'eux en fait !

Pour toute réponse, un grand rire.

-ET ARRÊTEZ DE BOIRE DU SAKÉ BORDEL ! s'énerva la jeune femme en s'éloignant à grands pas.

H-4 avant minuit.

...

-Pourquoi vous nous enfermez dans la cale exactement... ? demanda Marco.

-Ne pose pas de question, esclave ! rétorqua Satch avec un large sourire.

-Laisse tomber, encore une lubie... intervint Namur. Profitez les gars, parce que la journée est bientôt finie !

-... Justement ! rétorqua Kaori, espiègle, en fermant la porte sur les mines stupéfaites de ses amis.

-Allez, on abandonne le navire ! Hop hop hop, au pas de course ! fit Ace d'un ton militaire en moulinant des bras.

Aussitôt, ruée vers les minis Moby Dick.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un des petits navires s'éloignait du principal.

H-1 avant minuit.

...

-J'ai tellement hâte de me faire Satch.

Evidemment c'était Marco qui avait grogné cette dernière menace tout en faisant craquer ses articulations, un air sombre sur le visage. Depuis bientôt une heure qu'ils étaient enfermés, les pirates passaient le temps en échangeant diverses idées de tortures (quelqu'un proposait d'interdire à Ace de manger autre chose que des légumes, un autre assurait que Satch devrait être mis à toutes les corvées de nettoyage jusqu'à l'année prochaine, et un pirate soutenait que Kaori méritait mille fois d'être abandonnée sur une île déserte -apparemment ça la calmerait, mais la plupart n'y croyait pas).

Plus d'un rire hystérique, promesse de vengeance, avait résonné dans la cale (et fait frissonner les fuyards, qui accéléraient immanquablement l'allure après ce funeste pressentiment). Mais à présent que l'heure approchait le silence se fit, plus menaçant encore que toutes les malédictions proférées dans la journée.

5 minutes avant minuit.

...

Minuit.

-VEEEEEEEENGEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE !

La porte de la cale ne résista pas à une armée de pirates furax et rompit sous le choc. Les pirates enragés, les tortures raffinées toutes oubliées, fouillèrent le navire entier pour faire payer leurs tortionnaires. Ils n'arrivèrent finalement qu'à une conclusion :

-LES ENFOIRES ! ILS SE SONT BARRES !

* * *

Voilààà, vos avis ? Le mien ? Bah, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire, notamment par manque d'inspiration et parce que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. J'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop lors de la lecture...

N'attendez pas trop la suite, parce que j'ai pas d'idées pour le chapitre 20... Snif snif. Mais je finirais cette fic, promis juré !

Allez, des bisous, à très vite !

...

...

...

Ok, disons le plus vite possible.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour ! Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Un nouveau chapitre ? Nous sommes pourtant en plein dans les grandes vacances... Est-ce le soleil qui crée des mirages ?

(Aha, quel soleil on se l'demande !)

Ouais, j'ai honte de rien :D Au moins y a la suite, dites vous ça ! Parce que je finirais cette fic, j'en fais le serment ! Même si je mets des années ! (Vous m'direz, je suis bien partie pour xD)

 _Disclaimer :_ Tout à Oda sauf Kaori et le scénar'. J'ai emprunté l'idée du jeu dans l'excellente fic Amphisiologie d'Eve et Zod'a que je vous conseille, c'est à mourir de rire !

Bref, enjoy ! On se retrouve en bas pour une petite annonce !

* * *

Il avait bien fallu rentrer à un moment. Les fugueurs avaient espéré ne pas se faire remarquer.  
C'était manqué.

-Vous allez nous suppliez à genoux pour qu'on s'arrête. Et vous savez quoi ? On s'arrêtera pas... susurra Marco en caressant son poing, approuvé par des ricanements sadiques.  
-S'il te plaît Marco, on est pote hein ? fit Satch avec un rire tremblant, les mains en l'air dans l'espoir de calmer le jeu. C'était sans compter sur Kaori :  
-Vous nous sous-estimez, il est hors de question qu'on supplie qui que ce soit !

...

-PAR PITIÉ ! JE M'EXCUSE ! ARRÊTE MAINTENANT S'IL TE PLAÎT !

Joz se frotta le menton d'un air pensif, sa plume frôlant la voûte plantaire de Kaori. Finalement, il trancha avec un sourire hautement satisfait :  
-Non.  
Et il recommença à chatouiller sa camarade, déclenchant immédiatement des rires hystériques entrecoupés de hurlements suppliants. Un petit ricanement sadique lui échappa. Que la vengeance était douce !

...

Les bonnes choses ayant une fin, il avait bien fallut relâcher les victimes, bien qu'à contrecœur. Tachi pouvait enfin savourer la sérénité retrouvée du Moby Dick qui voguait paisiblement, son équipage lamentablement affalé sur le pont comme autant de loques dépressives.

-Bon bah, on fait quoi maintenant ? grogna Satch.

-Concours de pêche ? (Ace, bien sûr, toujours à l'affût de nourriture)

-Naaan, j'suis pas assez patient. Concours de déguisement ? (Curiel, secrètement passionné de cosplay)

-Rêve ! J'ai encore en travers de la gorge les tenues ridicules que tu m'as faites porter hier... (Namur, ancien larbin de Curiel, qui avait fait la veille les frais de ladite passion secrète)

-J'ai p'têt une idée... proposa Haruta avec un large sourire qui réveilla l'intérêt de ses camarades.

...

1\. Ace

2\. Marco

3\. Tachi

4\. Satch

5\. Kaori

6\. Izou

7\. Haruta

8\. Joz

9\. Namur

10\. Curiel

-C'est bon, on a nos joueurs ! annonça fièrement Haruta.

La liste trônait fièrement au milieu de leur petit groupe

...

-Alooors ! Première question ! claironna Ace. "Que se passerait-il si 6 mettait 1 enceinte ?" Oh, question intéressante ! ... Pourquoi vous riez ? Oh merde ! réalisa soudain le pirate. C'est moi 1 !

-Ahahahaha ! Je te revois encore dire "C'est moi le meilleur ici, donc je suis forcément le numéro 1 !", imita Satch en essuyant une larme de rire.

-Il est génial ton jeu Harua ! renchérit Joz qui se tenait les côtes.

-Pour en revenir à notre sujet, fit Marco pince-sans-rire, je pense que l'équipage tout entier serait très heureux pour les deux papas.

-Et je serais le parrain ! ricana Curiel.

-Imaginez ce petit bébé, rêva Kaori, hilare. Un parfait mélange de Izou et de Ace... Un carnage ! La nouvelle mascotte de l'équipage !

-En tout cas, je veux une fille ! conclut très sérieusement Izou devant un Ace complètement effaré.

...

-On va changer de question hein ! fit très vite le second commandant. Donc à votre avis, "est-ce que 7 et 2 feraient un beau couple ?" Voilà, ça c'est une question sérieuse qui mérite réflexion !

-Hmm, fit Marco en regardant Haruta.

-Hmm, fit Haruta en regardant Marco.

-Non, conclurent-ils en chœur avant d'échanger un sourire.

-Bah pourquoi pas ? babilla Kaori. Regardez moi cette connexion, cette alchimie entre vous ! Toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes !

-Et même au niveau physique vous allez bien ensemble, l'appuya Namur dans le but évident d'ennuyer ses deux camarades. Vous avez tous les deux des cheveux de merde !

-Ta gueule ! rétorquèrent les deux concernés à l'unisson.

-Je vais finir par croire que Kaori a raison ! fit Tachi, amusée.

Il y eu un long silence, les pirates échangèrent des regards interdits puis Namur reprit la parole :

-Ok ça devient bizarre là, changeons de sujet ! On pourrait tomber dans un univers parallèle où Tachi et Kaori sont meilleures amies !

Tout le monde frissonna à cette épouvantable idée pendant que Tachi ronchonnait ("tout ça parce que j'ai dit qu'elle avait raison non mais franchement bande d'idiots").

...

-Question suivante ! chantonna Kaori. Selon vous, "quel est le meilleure couple entre 4 et 8 ou 4 et 9 ?"

\- Perso, je vote pour le 4/1 parce qu'entre le cuisinier et le morfale, le couple aurait un équilibre certain ! ricana Haruta.

-Ouais mais c'est pas dans les propositions, la rembarra Marco avec un rictus narquois. Je pense que le 4/8 me plaît bien ! Joz a la poigne nécessaire pour calmer... _l'exubérance_... de Satch.

-Je te ferais remarquer que Namur aussi en est capable, et qu'il est moins patient que Joz. Ca pourrait donner lieu à de magnifiques scènes de ménage ! imagine Izou, moqueur.

-Ah non mais moi je suis très bien tout seul ! Je te laisse ton cuisinier Joz hein, il est tout à toi ! s'inclina Namur en ricanant.

-Le peuple a donc parlé ! clama Satch en ouvrant les bras. Viens mon amour, allons nous marier et vivre notre idylle sur la mer agitée !

-Mon aimé ! fit Joz d'une voix sucré en se jetant dans les bras de Satch. Le poids de l'homme-diamant les entraînèrent au sol sous les rires de l'équipage, sans pour autant les faire stopper leur cirque.

-Mon coeur !

-Mon ange !

-Mon sucre d'orge !

-Mon petit lapin d'amour !

-Mon...

-QUESTION SUIVANTE ! s'agaça Tachi.

...

-"Faites un résumé pour un roman 5/7", poursuivit l'infirmière d'un ton plus calme.

-J'entre en scène ! s'exclama Kaori en se levant d'un bond avec un éclat de rire triomphant. Et avec ma copine Haruta en plus ! Tremblez, pauvres mortels, tremblez ! Car notre roman parlera de la domination que les Soeurs Démoniaques établiront sur tout Grand Line ! HAHAHAHAHA !

-Ou sinon, la cassa Curiel, le roman parlera de la façon dont deux petites pestes réussirent à agacer suffisamment l'équipage le plus puissant de Grand Line pour qu'ils décident d'organiser un suicide collectif.

-Leur donne pas d'idées ! s'effraya Ace qui savait mieux qui quiconque ce dont Kaori était capable, pour être à la fois son plus fidèle compère et sa victime préférée.

-La version de Kaori me tente bien, intervint Haruta. N'empêche, poursuivit-elle en ignorant le high five que lui proposait son amie, il faut rester réaliste. Donc je propose le résumé suivant : "Après une énième bêtise, Kaori se retrouve mise à la porte de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Désireuse de se faire pardonner, la jeune pirate va tout tenter pour se racheter auprès de ses camarades. Elle pourra pour cela compter sur l'aide de sa fidèle amie Haruta. Plongez au cœur d'un roman plein d'humour et d'aventures qui vous fera perdre toutes vos illusions sur le plus célèbres équipage de Grand Line."

Les pirates éclatèrent de rire ("C'est une biographie que tu nous propose en fait" fit remarquer Marco entre deux ricanements), exceptez Kaori ("Traîtresse !" grommela-t-elle) et Ace :

-Je suis pas d'accord ! se révolta-t-il. JE suis l'ami fidèle qui aiderait Kaori. C'est moi son meilleur ami, oh !

-Ouais mais la question te concernait pas donc chut ! le rembarra Haruta.

...

-Hop hop ho, on continue ! proclama Satch en brandissant un morceau de papier. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir le même type de résumé pour le 3/10 ?"

Une vague de ricanement parcourut l'assistance à cette idée farfelue. Tachi dans le rôle de Kaori, non mais vraiment !

-Est ce que c'est vraiment utile de répondre ? soupira Curiel, blasé. Mon moment de gloire gâché par une question stupide !

Tachi lui tapota l'épaule, faussement compatissante. Elle était quant à elle plutôt contente de ne pas être tombée sur une question trop ridicule. C'était sans compter sur Ace.

-On peut changer la question si tu préfères, fit le second commandant tout sourire. Que dirais tu de.. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait si 5 trouvait 3 et 10 dans une position plutôt très embarrassante ?"

-J'aurais peut-être dû me taire moi... songea Curiel à voix haute.

-Tu as fait exprès de choisir le 5 ! Tu sais que c'est le numéro de Kaori, protesta illico l'infirmière en chef. Il est hors de question qu'on joue sur cette question !

Mais tout le monde fit la sourde oreille à ses récriminations. Kaori affichait un sourire de Chat du Cheshire et ronronnait presque quand elle avança :

-Et bien ça dépend de _quel genre_ de situation embarrassante...

-Oui alors on va quand même éviter les sous-entendus salaces d'accord ? calma Marco. Tachi va nous faire une syncope sinon ! Y a pas besoin de ça pour trouver des idées embarrassantes ! Un plaisir coupable et partagé pour le vernis à ongle, des sacrifices de poulet, je sais pas moi !

-Nan mais n'importe quoi ! grogna la jeune femme en croisant les bras, le regard noir.

-En tout cas vous pouvez être sûrs que j'irais crier ce que je verrais sur tout les toits ! Une juste vengeance pour tout ce que m'a fait subir Tachi ! ricana Kaori.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que t'es innocente dans l'histoire, ironisa Namur. Tu fais JA-MAIS rien pour l'énerver !

-Absolument pas ! nia la pirate avec mauvaise foi sous les rires moqueurs de ses camarades.

...

-Allez les cocos, c'est pas fini ! s'enthousiasma Ace en attrapant un autre morceau de papier. "Que feraient 4 et 6 s'ils échangeaient leur corps pendant 24 heures ?"

-C'est plutôt bien tombé je trouve, fit remarquer Curiel. Satch et Izou aiment bien prendre soin d'eux, chacun à leur manière.

-Quoi ? s'horrifièrent les deux concernés. Tu me compares à _ça_ ?

-La première chose que j'offre à Izou, c'est un relooking ! Hors de question de porter du maquillage et une robe pendant toute une journée !

-C'est un kimono je te signale, grinça son camarade. Quant à moi, je t'offrirais une bonne coupe de cheveux, t'en as bien besoin !

-Pardon ?! se hérissa le cuisinier. T'insinues que mes cheveux sont moches ?

-Parfaitement ! C'est d'un mauvais goût horrible, c'est phalli...

-Hm hm, toussota fortement Marco. Ca suffit les allusions louches hein, on va arrêter le jeu ici avant que ça ne dégénère complètement !

-Ouais, t'as raison, approuva Joz. Il manquait cependant de crédibilité puisque son regard ne quittait pas la fascinante dispute qui opposait Izou et Satch. Le niveau avait d'ailleurs remarquablement diminué :

-... Pauvre tâche !

-Sale rustre !

Ace, Kaori et Namur commentait allègrement le spectacle et n'hésitait pas à jeter de l'huile sur le feu quand ils estimaient que la tension redescendait un peu trop.

Et puis ce fut le drame.

-Ah ouais ? Bah toi c'est ta cuisine qui est horrible !

Le silence qui tomba sur le pont était surnaturel. Tous retenaient leur souffle en attendant la tempête qui n'allait pas manquer d'arriver. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Tachi fusillait le duo infernal et leur complice du moment, qui n'étaient certainement pas étranger à l'affaire.

Satch, pâle, silencieux et immobile, regardait fixement Izou.

-Hm. Satch ? hésita le travesti. Heu, c'est pas vrai hein, tu cuisines très bi...

-VENGEANCE ! rugit soudain le cuisinier en sortant de son état catatonique.

Ace, sortit de sa contemplation, se tendait d'indignation qu'on attaque ainsi sa précieuse nourriture et il fallait toute la force de Namur et Kaori pour le retenir de se jeter sur Izou qui avait déjà fort à faire avec Satch qui avait sorti une poêle d'on ne sait où et l'attaquait sauvagement avec.

Et puis Ace parvint à se libérer de l'emprise de ses camarades et se jeta dans le combat. C'était sans compter sur Marco, Namur et Kaori qui essayèrent de le retenir et furent entraînés bien contre leur gré dans la mêlé. Le reste des pirates, ne souhaitant pas manquer une bonne baston, se joignirent joyeusement à leurs amis.

Le reste ne fut qu'un indescriptible fouillis.

* * *

Donc, des réactions ? Franchement je serais étonnée d'en avoir, depuis le temps que j'ai pas posté doit pu y avoir grand monde à attendre la suite !

Quoi qu'il en soit, mettons qu'il reste quelques irréductibles fidèles ! A vous, je pose une question. **Avez vous des idées à me conseiller pour les trois prochains chapitres ?**

Si vous séchez autant que moi, je rejoindrais les jours 21, 22 et 23 en un seul chapitre pour éviter de mettre un an entre chaque update. Ca aurait pu m'énerver un peu de ne pas suivre le format calendrier de l'avent mais bon... la date où je poste parle d'elle-même n'est ce pas ? xD Au stade où j'en suis, je veux surtout terminer la fic, c'est ça le plus important.

Bref, si vous avez des avis (positifs, négatifs, neutres) sur ce chapitre, si vous avez des idées pour les prochains, réagissez ! Les reviews on aime ça (keur)

Des bisous, à la prochaine ! (Le plus vite possible, promis !)


	21. Chapter 21

Mais... Mais que vois-je ?! Serais-ce un chapitre ? Un chapitre qui arrive... à la date prévue ? Mais les planètes se sont alignées, c'est la seule explication possible !

Sans plus s'attarder sur ce petit miracle, je vous laisse à votre lecture, hypothétiques lecteurs (si vous êtes là, review ou pas, sachez que je vous aime).

 _Disclaimer : Tout à Oda sauf Kaori !_

* * *

Noël était désormais imminent. L'excitation des pirates atteignaient des sommets et Tachi elle-même en oubliait d'engueuler ses bruyants camarades pour participer de bon coeur à l'ambiance festive qui régnait sur le Moby Dick. Mais le navire approchait d'une île et chacun savait ce que cela signifiait.

L'heure des achats avait sonné.

* * *

 **JOUR 21.**

* * *

-Les groupes numéros 1 et 2, préparez vous à descendre faire vos achats ! Non pas de suite bordel, attendez qu'on ait accosté bande de débiles ! C'est pas comme si ça prenait trois heures non plus ! ... Voilà regardez c'est bon maintenant. Oubliez pas que vous avez trois heures pour faire vos courses avant le roulement et franchement pourquoi je me fatigue à parler y a plus personne pour m'écouter sans blague ces gars me fatiguent il est vraiment temps que Noël se finisse j'en peux plus.

Marco avait passé la matinée à jour au sergent instructeur, organisant les pirates en groupes qui envahirait l'île à tour de rôle selon un roulement bien établi au préalable. Comme de bien entendu, dès que le bateau avait touché le port, tout le monde s'était empressé de déserter sans écouter un traître mot du discours de Marco. Ce dernier, complètement blasé, s'adossa au mat, prêt à une longue journée de surveillance tout seul. Manquerait plus qu'on leur choure le Moby Dick !

...

La ville qui bordait le port grouillait de pirates. Certains s'éloignaient dans le but de rejoindre d'autres des agglomérations qui peuplaient l'île. D'autres préféraient s'enfoncer dans la nature, cherchant peut-être l'originalité pour leurs divers cadeaux (ou plus vraisemblablement, ils jouaient les radins).

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Ace et Kaori s'étaient séparés afin de garder la surprise sur le cadeau de l'autre. Car autant elle ne se foulait pas pour tout le monde (z'avez vu le nombre des membres d'équipages ? Elle avait pas envie de se ruiner pour tout le monde non plus !), autant Kaori essayait de faire un effort quand il s'agissait d'Ace. Il était après tout son meilleur ami, et puis il subissait tellement le reste de l'année qu'elle pouvait bien être gentille pour Noël... Bon après, ce n'était pas très difficile de faire plaisir à Ace. La plupart des pirates lui offraient de la viande. Mais Kaori voulait être originale. Elle avait une réputation, que diable ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à parcourir les magasins en attendant de tomber sur LE cadeau. Elle en profiterait pour faire ses achats destinés à ses autres amis.

...

Tachi se trouvait dans un petit magasin de couture où elle espérait trouver de quoi faire quelques cadeaux. Parce qu'elle était quelqu'un de prévoyant, certains paquets étaient déjà emballés : un kimono pour Izou, une écharpe pour Ace (car ce crétin, malgré son Logia, s'était débrouillé pour attraper un rhume)(bon il ne mettrait sans doute jamais l'écharpe mais comme ça Tachi aurait une bonne raison de lui gueuler dessus), une bouteille de saké pour Barbe Blanche (elle avait beaucoup grincé des dents mais l'esprit de Noël avait fini par avoir raison d'elle, faible femme)(mais le pirate avait pas intérêt à trop la faire chier ou à trop boire avant l'ouverture des cadeaux parce qu'elle pouvait encore changer d'avis), une paire de chaussettes en laine pour Satch (elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais des chaussettes lui avait paru appropriées...) et encore quelques autres. Tiens, elle pourrait peut-être faire une peluche ananas pour Marco ?

... Une peluche poulet-ananas ?

...

Ace gambadait joyeusement dans la ville en sifflotant un air de Noël. Le pirate recherchait un magasin de photographie afin de faire développer quelques sublimes clichés de Kaori afin de les lui offrir. (La photo où elle se grattait les fesses en particulier était génial) Alors qu'Ace se mettait à chantonner une nouvelle musique, il passa devant une grande affiche annonçant un concert de Noël le soir-même.

Ca fit tilt dans sa tête.

Il allait imprimer les photos de Kaori en format poster et les afficher dans tout le Moby Dick ! Éclatant d'un rire diabolique, Ace repartit avec un entrain nouveau dans sa quête du magasin de photographie.

...

Au même moment, quoi qu'à des endroits opposés de la ville, Marco et Kaori frissonnèrent.

* * *

 **JOUR 22.**

* * *

Nouveau jour, nouvelle île ! Après avoir fait le bonheur des commerçants la veille en dévalisant complètement les stocks de marchandises les plus diverses (et parfois même franchement bizarre) afin de faire leurs cadeaux, les pirates avaient dû migrer vers de nouveaux horizons pour continuer leurs emplettes.

Marco avait complètement jeté l'éponge et plutôt que d'établir planning et roulement, avait simplement flanqué tout le monde dehors. Comme ça au moins il avait la paix.

C'était sans compter sur les diaboliques infirmières. Décidément il avait un karma de _merde_ , pensa Marco alors qu'il se faisait éjecter à son tour du Moby Dick pour une raison x ou y. Sans doute pour le simple plaisir de l'emmerder.

...

Teach, entre deux coup d'œil paranoïaque aux alentours, inspecta une dernière fois le contenu de son sac pour être sûr qu'il soit au complet.

Le pistolet et ses munitions, check. Les deux sabres, check. Les cookies empoisonnés et le lait périmé, check. Les paquets cadeaux piégés, check aussi.

Avec un petit ricanement tremblotant, Barbe-Noire quitta le cocon protecteur de sa chambre. Il serait plus en sécurité dans la cale, au fond du navire. C'est en rasant les murs, moulinant ses lames au moindre bruit suspect, que le pirate rejoignit son nouveau QG. Arrivé à bon port, il verrouilla la porte avec un soupir de soulagement, avant de pousser divers objets encombrants devant l'entrée pour la barricader.

D'ici, il souhaitait bonne chance à ce suppôt de Satan pour le retrouver. Et s'il le retrouvait quand même...

Un petit rire oscillant entre la terreur et la joie hystérique échappa à Teach.

Et bien si le monstre le retrouvait malgré tout, Teach se ferait une joie de libérer le monde du Père Noël, de son rire discordant, de sa barbe ridicule et de ses petits yeux vicieux.

...

Namur discutait tranquillement avec Haruta. Les deux capitaines venaient de se retrouver dans un petit café non loin du port pour faire une pause au milieu de leurs emplettes, déjà bien entamées si on en jugeait par les montagnes de sacs qui s'amoncelaient autour d'eux. Entre deux sujets (à savoir la méfiance que leur inspirait la bonne humeur suspecte d'Ace et l'attitude décidément rabat-joie de Marco, qui "mériterait de ne pas recevoir de cadeaux pour la peine, tiens") ils essayaient plus ou moins subtilement de se tirer les vers du nez à propos de leur cadeau respectif. Etant donné qui ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore acheté ledit cadeau, mais que les deux s'amusaient trop pour le révéler à leur interlocuteur, la conversation n'avançait pas beaucoup. Mais puisqu'ils s'amusaient...

...

Joz s'arrêta devant une petite boutique qui vendait des vinyles. Il avait cru comprendre, lors de la chorale au début du mois, que Marco aimait bien chanter. Donc il pourrait lui offrir un disque peut être ? A Izou aussi, tant qu'à faire. La réputation de mélomane de ce dernier n'était plus à faire.

Carrant les épaules, Joz pénétra dans la boutique.

Il regretta aussitôt son geste quand son impressionnante carrure percuta violemment deux des étagères qui encombraient le minuscule magasin, les faisant tomber bruyamment au sol.

Joz rentra la tête dans les épaules et se ramassa sur lui tout en se répandant en excuses, baissant les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard noir que lui lançait la petite vendeuse.

...

Le soir-même, de retour sur le Moby Dick, Satch s'avança d'un pas guilleret vers la cale, avec dans l'idée de vérifier les provisions à la fois pour le repas du soir et pour savoir ce qu'il aurait besoin d'acheter pour le réveillon du lendemain.

Le cuisinier cligna des yeux en se rendant compte que la porte était verrouillé. Puis, quand il saisit la situation, un soupir entre la résignation et l'exaspération lui échappa.

-Les gars ! cria-t-il à l'intention des pirates qui rejoignaient le bateau au compte-goutte après une longue journée de shopping. Teach a encore remis ça !

Puis, se retournant vers la porte, il tambourina sur le panneau de bois.

-Teach, ouvre bon sang ! Y a pas de Père Noël ! Il existe pas !

-SI ! vociféra Barbe Noire de l'intérieur, sa voix puissante passant sans peine l'épaisseur de la porte. JE L'AI VU COMME JE TE VOIS !

Silence.

-Et bien étant donné que tu ne me vois pas la situation est réglée je crois ! rétorqua un Satch goguenard, un immense sourire ornant son visage.

-RIGOLE PAS C'EST SERIEUX LE PERE NOEL COMME SUJET TU VOIS TRES BIEN CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE ! rouspéta Teach de derrière sa barricade. JE SORTIRAIS PAS AVANT LE 26 DECEMBRE ET SI C'EST LUI QUI ME TROUVE AVANT, JE LE ZIGOUILLE !

Un glapissement horrifié se fit entendre derrière Satch.

-Tuer le Père Noël ? bégaya Ace. Mais-mais... MAIS C'EST UN BLASPHEME !

Une vague de marmonnement fatigué se fit entendre. Tous les pirates avaient compris que la nuit serait très longue, et le débat entre Teach et Ace, sans fin.

-Bon bah... Resto ? proposa Satch en battant en retraite, cédant la place à Ace devant la porte de la cale.

Cette proposition souleva nettement plus d'enthousiasme dans la foule.

* * *

 **JOUR 23.**

* * *

-Bonjour bonjour ! gazouilla Kaori. Il fait jour, il neige et c'est le dernier jour pour aller acheter des cadeaux ! Alors mon petit Ace d'amour, tu devrais bouger tes fesses parce que je suis sûre que t'as pas fini tes achats !

-Keskeheinkoi ? marmonna le jeune homme en jetant un regard brumeux à sa subordonnée.

-Ah si tu savais comme je t'aime ! jubila la jeune fille. Je me suis promis de ne pas le faire si tu te réveillais vite. J'avoue que c'était pas un pari risqué.

Et avec un grand sourire, elle vida le contenu d'un seau d'eau froide sur son commandant qui poussa un cri suraigu. Kaori éclata de rire et, abandonnant le seau vide sur place, quitta les lieux d'une démarche bondissante, annonçant d'une voix puissante "C'est bon il est réveillé !".

Avec un temps de retard, Ace se leva d'un bond et rugit "JE VAIS TE TUER !"

...

C'est l'air ronchon qu'Ace accomplit ses achats ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire, des chocolats par-ci, par-là, pour les membres avec qui il n'avait pas trop d'affinités ainsi qu'un cadeau pour Luffy. Son réveil brutal l'énervait d'autant plus.

Kaori prit d'ailleurs soin de rester loin de son capitaine tout au long de la journée.

...

Blenheim respira profondément le parfum des fleurs que lui présentaient le fleuriste. Non seulement ces edelweiss étaient sublimes mais en plus ils sentaient bon. Il regrettait de devoir les offrir à Tachi plutôt que de les garder pour lui-même.

Mais après tout...

Tachi préférerait peut-être un cadeau en rapport avec la couture ? C'était son hobby après tout !

D'un pas guilleret, Blenheim quitta la boutique avec ses plants à la main. Direction la petite boutique de tissu qu'il avait vaguement repéré en arrivant sur les lieux le matin-même.

...

L'air sentait bon le dans cette échoppe. Une odeur chaude et sucrée. Kingdew ferma les yeux pendant une seconde pour mieux en profiter, puis déambula entre les étals, lisant les panneaux qui expliquaient les différentes étapes de la création du miel.

C'était réellement fascinant !

Et puis ça ferait un bon cadeau pour Satch.

...

Satch n'était pas franchement content. Ace et Teach avaient passé la nuit à s'engueuler, tenant éveillé avec eux la totalité de l'équipage. Ils ne s'étaient endormis qu'au petit matin... Teach toujours dans la cale. Pour avoir vu ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un explosait la porte pour forcer Barbe Noire à sortir (une horrible histoire...), Satch avait interdit à quiconque de s'approcher encore de la cale.

Ils en avaient été quitte pour un autre repas pris au resto, faisant la joie des restaurateurs locaux. C'est que nourrir un tel nombre de pirates, surtout des goinfres pareils, ça faisait faire son chiffre d'affaire !

...

Le soir arriva rapidement, marquant la fin des achats pour tout le monde. Barbe Noire toujours enfermé dans la cale, et n'ayant plus d'argent pour une troisième session resto, il avait fallut aller piocher la nourriture dans les réserves privées que les pirates gardaient dans leur chambre.

Le pique-nique improvisé se tint sur le pont, et malgré le froid et la frugalité du repas, l'ambiance était bonne.

L'euphémisme était faible.

Après tout, l'on était à la veille de la veille de Noël ! On n'avait jamais été si proche du jour J ! Le lendemain, les festivités commenceraient.

Bon, elles commenceraient vraiment. (Les mauvaises langues disant que les festivités duraient depuis le 1er décembre n'avaient pas _réellement_ tort après tout...)

Les pirates se couchèrent tôt, impatients d'être au lendemain.

* * *

Petit teaser subtil n'est ce pas ?

Et totalement mensonger en plus parce qu'il faudra un miracle pour que je poste le dernier chapitre demain. J'ai même pas honte.

J'ai beaucoup évoluée depuis le début de cette histoire qui ne m'inspire plus du tout (déjà que je manquais d'idées à la base, alors 2 (ou 3 ?) ans après, alors que je n'aime plus les chapitres du début, rêvez pas trop les gars). Néanmoins c'est pour moi un challenge de finir une histoire, a fortiori si elle ne m'inspire plus. Ca me pousse à écrire même quand je ne suis pas motivée et c'est un bon exercice. Et puis c'est une question de respect pour mes lecteurs. S'il y a la moindre chance qu'une personne attende encore la suite, je ne veux pas la décevoir.

J'espère que le chapitre ne sera pas trop médiocre malgré toutes mes difficultés, et j'espère pouvoir vous livrer le chapitre suivant au plus vite.  
Des bisous !


End file.
